What Could Have Been: FINISHED
by The Kryptonian Author
Summary: What if Krypton was never destroyed and KalEl never became Superman? After the mysterious Meteor Shower of 2005, the last of the kryptonians have to go against an evil from the deepest edges of space...
1. Default Chapter

**What Could Have Been...**

By: Shane Evans

**Disclaimer:** No money was made from this fanfiction. If I did ever make money from this, I would be with Sarah Carter in one of Lex's Porches, and would have the exact powers as Clark, and be his best friend. Yeah, In my dreams...

Hi, uhh, this is my first FanFiction, and I hope it turns out as good as I think it will be. I've been on this site a lot, and have loved all of the stories. I got a lot of inspiration for this idea. The basis of this story is what would happen if Krypton was never destroyed, and there was no Superman. I read a Superman Comic once that had mentioned Krypton's History in it, and Superman went into the past before it destroyed, so I'm basing this idea on that comic, but am removing the Time-Traveling Idea. I'll be jumping around from Krypton and Smallville, so it could be confusing. I'm also a big Alicia Baker fan, so expect her in this story. Hope You enjoy it!

**Prologue**

**Krypton: A Brief History**

_"You don't f around with the Infinite."_

Mean Streets

In the Wolf's head Nebulae, a nebulae millions of light years away, a small solar system exists orbiting a blood red star, a planet sits, accompanied by four satalittes. On this planet, lives a race of superior beings. This world is called Krypton, and, perhaps, in another parralell universe, might have been the home to a famous superhero. But not now. The inhabitants of this planet are known throughout the nebulae as the Kryptonians. They are a very intelligent race, and have fought off many villains. But, they're most feared villain, Darkseid, has waged war against the Kryptonians with his army from the planet Apocalypse, and they have been losing the battle. One man, a descendant from the kryptonian god, Naman, has become the general to the super-army of Krypton, and his name is Jor-El. He is also one of the lead scientists of Krypton, and has discovered a way to extend the lives of kryptonians so they can live on countless more planets. So, after winning one of the five battles, Jor-El took a wife, named Lora. After 2 Sun-years, **_(that's 50 of Earth's years) _**Lora conceived. She gave birth to a son, whom Jor-El called Kal-El, named after Jor-El's Great-Grandfather. Jor-El guided his army to the last victory against the Planet Apacalypse, and as time passed, Kal-El grew quite tall, as did most kryptonians. Throughout his years as a child, Lora brought Kal-El up and let him play with his cousin, Kara, and his kryptonian canine, Krypto. As the threat of Darkseid subsided, Jor-El went back to being a scientist. Years later, Kal-El approached the 17th year, a Kryptonian tradition that sent forth the Coming of Ages. Jor-El had been planning this day, and brought forth his son.

"Kal-El, today is your 17th year. You are aware of this, right?" Jor-El asks.

"Yes. I have waited for this day since Naman created me." Kal-El answered.

"Then you will do my bidding, son?" Jor-El asks.

"Of course, Father. I do as you say." Kal-El answers.

"Fine." Jor-El walks over and picks up a Kryptonian crystal. At his touch, the crystal glows a bright green. Kal-El kneels down, and Jor-El touches each of his shoulders with the tip of the crystal. At the touch, the crystal turns black, and shrinks down to the size of a large emerald.

"As you already know, you are to do my bidding until the great spirit Naman takes me away, which could be in 500 Sun-Years. As for your Coming of Ages gift, I have a special assignment for you, son."

"What is it, Father?" Kal-El asks.

"I have discovered a planet exactly 278 million space-years from here. **_(In case You didn't know, 1 space-Year 250 earth miles.)_** On this planet, lives a species of animal that looks exactly like us. I have discovered they are a flawed race, they have not as advanced brains as ours, but they have great potential. I want you to be a scout, son." Jor-El explains.

"I do not understand, father." Kal-El says.

"You are to go in a spaceship I have previously created before your birth. I want you to understand them, Kal-El. Find out if they are good natured, or extremely dangerous. If they are good natured, we could perhaps extend a hand of invitation to join our armies, and perhaps, even let them live with us, or us to live with them," Jor-El explains, "I want you to report what you find every time their sun leaves the horizon."

"I will do as you say, Father. But, what if they are extremely dangerous?" Kal-El asks.

"Then we will dispose of them before they become a menace to us. We have already packed what you need for your trip." Jor-El says.

"How will I land without the Humans noticing?" Kal-El asks inquisintively.

"We will camaflouged it with the destruction of our Moon, Xenon. As you already know, the core is begining to breakdown into kryptonite. Noone will find the ship. after you exit it, it will vaporize and be transported in a portable Phantom Zone, so the humans won't find it." Jor-El explains.

"I will do as you say, Father."

**Chapter 1: The Journey to Earth... **

Kal-El leaves his father's castle, and watches the Krypton sky. It glows many different colors, resulting from various gases that have been changed since the Krypton sun, Alla, changed into a red giant star. As Kal-El walks the streets of Krypton, many people's eyes watch him, waringly, as they all have heard that he is going to the planet called Earth. Kal-El notices his ship, an elongated silver rocket, and sees a crowd of people around the ship. As Kal-El walks toward his ship, a woman walks in front of him. She has long, golden hair, and has also reached the Coming of Ages. She is wearing a purple cloak, unlike the rest of the group, who are wearing silver cloaks. Kal-El smiles at her, and her eyes, a deep hazel, stare with intenting passion. She radiates all of her beauty as Kal-El approaches her. Her smile weakens Kal-El slightly, for he has asked her to be his "Life Partner" and to spend many eons together.

"Hello Cara-Lo. You have gotten your Coming of Ages request, also?" Kal-El asks.

"Yes, My Kal-El. I am to follow in my mother's footsteps, working with her in the labratories. And I see your father has sent you to that extraordinary planet, Earth, right?" Cara asks.

"Of course. I am to be a scout, to see if these "Humans" are intelligent friends, or dangerous foes. I will miss you, Cara." Kal-El admits.

Kal-El and Cara hold each other, as the setting of their sun begins, and three of Krypton's moons rise slowly. Cara starts to cry, and Kal wipes away her tears. It seemed impossible, but, even in the light that the moon, Quartos, Cara seemed even more beautiful.

"If I find out that humans are our friends, I will send my ship for you, and we will begin a new life among the people of Earth."

"But what about my family's dream for me?" Cara asks.

"You could begin the research on Earth. And then we could start a family there. And, perhaps, bring your family with us." Kal explains.

Cara begins to smile even more, blushes, and Kal smiles again. Lora walks out of the group, accompanied by Jor-El.

"This will be a great step into Kryptonian history, son. Although you are not the first kryptonian to visit Earth, you are going to be the only one there on business vital to us." Jor-El explains.

"You will need these, son." Lora says.  
Lora hands Kal a small, brown sack. Kal opens it, and sees two stones, one the color of burning flames, the other, as black as space itself. He looks into his mother's eyes. "These are variations of Kryptonite, the only subtance that can harm us. We were experimenting with it, and discovered these variations. We have not tested them on us yet, but they might help." Lora explains.

Cara looks at Kal, and starts to shed tears. Kal hugs her again, and then his parents.

"How will I communicate with you once I'm there?" Kal asks.

"I have transfered some of my consiousness into a cave wall that is near where you will land." Jor-El explains.

"We will miss you, Kal-El." Lora says.

"I will miss you, also, mother. And I will miss you, Cara. Once I'm back, we will preform the life partner ceremony."

"I will wait for you, my Kal-El. I will always be with you."

**The Journey to Earth...Part 2**

Kal-El** (We will now call him Kal) **hugs Cara again with deep passion. She still sheds tears, and he wipes them off of her. He kisses her again. She smiles, radiating like the 2nd moon of Krypton, and as she lets go of Kal's hand, he walks up to the ship. The ship is almost complete. Kal reaches into one of his pockets in his cloak, and pulls out an octagonal key. He places the key into a depression in the ship. The key dissolves into the ship, leaving no trace of it. The top of the ship opens out, revealing a very bright light, as bright as a yellow star. Inside, is another depression, this time, a human-shaped depression. Kal strips down to a pair of silver metallic shorts. He walks inside, and sits in the chair. Several buttons light up, activated by Kal's Life Force. One button, glowing red, is pushed by Kal, and it turns yellow. The hatches of the ship unlatch, allowing the ship to hover. A low hum eminates from the ships engine, and Kal looks to his left, sees his parents, his early "life partner," and the group of onlooking kryptonians wave, knowing that this is the first kryptonian to leave Krypton in 45 sun years. Kal waves back, and almost immedietly doesn't want to leave, but he is to do as his father says, or it will cause him to be court marshalled. The door closes, and Kal activates a button. Three digital screens appear in front of Kal. It shows the beautiful Krypton sky, as Kal leaves. The pink and purple sky starts to turn black, as Kal's ship enters the encrepid coldness of space. As Kal passes the first moon, Zenon, he notices the wild, lushness of the blue forests covering the moon. Kal pushes to more buttons in sequential order, turning them from pink to light blue. The speed of Kal's ship increases. He turns a switch up, activating a computer voice.

"Hello, Kal-El." The monotone computer voice answers.

"Hello, X-ero Compute Device. Where is the moon of Xenon?"

"Approximetly 32o Northeast, Kal."

The ship then sounds off a warning alarm.

"What is the emergency, XCD?" Kal yells.

"A vessel is approaching. It is an Apacolypse warship. It is heading for Krypton."

"Well, send them a..."

I have already sent a message to your father, Kal-El. He is sending his troops into battle."

"And what of my mother, and Cara? Are they safe?"

"You're father has sent them to hide underground. If the battle gets too bad, then you're father will send Lora and Cara to Earth, where they will be protected by you."

Kal activates a button, and on the outside of the ship, it is shrouded by a transparent "skin," rendering the ship invisible. The warship floats by, without noticing Kal's measly ship. The warship is blood red, covered in what looks like veins, and pinpricks of windows are seen even as far away from Kal's ship.

_Atleast my family can be safe from the reign of Darkseid,_ Kal thought. Kal's ship moves off, but Darkseid's warship shoots a red laser at Xenon. The laser dissapates into the moon, and then the moon cracks, buckles, and explodes into a very green light. Shatters of the core of Xenon shoot out into millions of different directions. Kal's ship speeds up, and millions of Xenon rocks follow him. It hits warp speed, and dissappears.

Inside, Kal activates another button, and a purple gas fills the ship.

"XCD...set route...planet called...Earth." Kal starts dozing off, effects of the gas.

"Cara..."

Kal holds tight onto the small, brown bag, and falls asleep, dreaming of Cara...

**Back on Krypton**

The sight of the exploding moon, Xenon, brings an upstart chaos on the streets of Krypton. People run from the impending doom. Jor-El walks past the screaming people, and pulls out a remote control. He presses a red button, and a high pitched humming sound appears. The ground opens out in many fields. Thousands of Kryptonian ships fly out, piloted by Jor-El's Super Soldiers. Suddenly, millions of Kryptonite crystals fall from what feels like a frozen hell, and crash into Krypton's surface. Immedietly, people start falling, succumbing from the radiation effects of kryptonite. Some of Jor-El's super soldiers, immedietly destroy the kryptonite by vaporizing it with specialized lasers. The Kryptonite is eventually destroyed, but most of it is collected by specially created atomotons, who pick up the kryptonite, and launch it back into space.

"Continue to Darkseid's Ship! We will blow these bastards out of the sky!" Jor-El screams.

Jor-El walks up to Lora, and wraps his arm around her. She hugs him, and starts crying. Jor-El watches as his army flies toward Darkseid's warship, and notices the pinprick of light known as his son, dissappear to a planet they know almost nothing about. Lora watches Cara, who has also been watching the sky. Her tears tell them they are searching for her Kal-El, the love of her life. She cries for her future "life partner," and kneels down on the purple grass. She picks up a blue crystal flower.

"May Alla give you a safe journey, my Kal-El."

Jor-El walks over to Cara. Cara stands up.

"Do not worry, Cara. That is my son, and he is built to be a survivor. He will find friends on that planet, and if not, he will rule them with his strength."

"I just hope they don't find out about his weakness. The kryptonite might have followed him in his ship."

Cara is still holding the crystalline flower. She sees her reflection in one of the leaves. She touches it, slightly, and the leaf crumbles into a fine, powdery dust. Cara breathes in deeply, and as she breathes out, breaking the delicate flower into a billion crystalized seedlings, that scatter to the wind. Cara smiles slightly, and walks away, still holding the stem. Fresh tears wash over the older dried tear stains. The group of Kryptonians, slightly smaller from others who freaked out and ran away, split up, and make a path for Cara and Lora. Lora comforts Cara, but she, too, has started to cry over the leaving of her son.

Jor-El Begins to ponder the thought of the upcoming warship. _Will we win? Or lose?_


	2. Chapter 2: A Life Unforgotten

**Chapter 2: A Life Unforgotten**

On Earth, lays a town called Smallville. This place will be the landing pad for Kal-El, and soon, evil will awake to the world known as Earth.

On the outskirts of Smallville, sits an old farmhouse. It is painted white, and has 2 red barns, a large pasture with many cows, and a cellar in the back. A man and a woman walk outside in the morning air. They are around forty, and as the woman walks towards her car, a brilliant green flash appears in the sky. The sky above the town of Smallville explodes with a million meteors that fall and crash like fireballs from a place of frozen hell. Millions of these meteors fall across Smallville, and are leaving destruction in its wake.

One barely misses the water tower, and another one crashes into the Talon. People run like hell as the meteors destroy various stores and houses. Fire spreads like a bad flu, covering houses and stores. One man runs away as his truck blows up from an incoming meteor.

Through all the chaos, a ship almost crashes into the barn at the woman's house. It is about 14 feet long, and 7 feet wide. It is a silver colored arrowhead-shaped ship. The woman looks on in wonder, and a man runs outside. Several more meteors shoot down in the nearby cropfields, and immedietly turns to fire. The Ship stops moving, and hovers, letting out a low hum.

The ships top open's out, and a boy sits up. His hair is black, and his eyes, a deep brown, are incredibly intense and fullfilling. He stands up in the ship, wearing nothing but a pair of silver colored boxer shorts. He looks at the adults, and then jumps down out of the ship, and pushes a button. The ship closes, and the sky litterally rips open. Beyond the rip, is nothing but blackness. The teen pushes the ship through the rip in space, and it closes. He turns around, and stares at the adults.

"Who are you?" The teen asks.

"My name is Martha Kent," says the woman, "And this is my husband, Johnathon."

"Who are you?" asks the man named Johnathon.

"My name is Kal-El. I came here from a planet called Krypton." answers the alien.

"Why are you here?" asks the one called Martha.

"My father sent me. He wants me to watch your species. You are a flawed race, and we want to

know if you are friends, or foes." Answers Kal-El.

"Well, lets get you inside and get you some clothes. Come on, Johnathon." Says Martha.

Johnathon and Martha move Kal into the house. Martha notices that the kid is holding a small bag the size of a small marble bag. In his other hand, is a small metallic item, the shape of an octogan. Kal puts the items on the counter, and Martha hands Kal a blanket. He takes it in gratitude, and lets it hang off his shoulders. Kal walks over to a plastic model of the Earth's Solar System that is sitting on the kitchen table. He eyes it with great intent.

"This is your solar system, yes?"

"Yeah, the third planet is..."

"I KNOW WHERE I AM," Kal continues, "but why is your sun yellow?"

"Our sun is almost new. That's why it is yellow," Johnathon explains, "Your sun isn't?"

"No, the sun that warms Krypton is quite old. It is as red as your blood."

Kal then walks into the kitchen. He notices the fridge. He watches it inquisitivly. He points a finger at it.

"What is that machine?"

"That? That's a refridgerator. It stores food from getting bad." Martha explains.

"Bad? It keeps the food from becoming evil?"

"No, the only thing that is evil is what Martha calls her 'Omelet Surprise'." Johnathon remarks.

Martha scoffs at the bad remark.

"I should get some clothes for Kal." Martha says as she walks upstairs into their bedroom.

"You two are life Partners?"

"Uhh, we're married, if that's what you mean."

"How come you two don't have offspring?" Kal asks, inquisitivly.

"I find that none of your business."

"Oh, well, my life partner is Cara-Lo. I love her very much. It is her destiny to be with me."

"I think she decides her own destiny." Johnathon says.

"Well, To each his own." Kal quipped.

Martha walks downstairs and into the kitchen. She is holding a pair of pants, a large flannel shirt a pair of socks, and a belt. Kal looks at the clothes, and back at Martha. She smiles at him, then he picks up the pants. He slowly puts them on, and has to pull them up, for they are too big. Martha hands him a belt, and Kal stands there, confused.

"Oh, you probably don't have belts on your planet." Martha laughs slightly, and helps Kal put it on.

He picks up the shirt, and stares at the patterns on it.

Johnathon opens the fridge, grabs a bottle of milk, and starts to chug it down.

"What sort of clothing is this? It sticks to my skin."

"Those are pants, and this is a flannel shirt. You'll have to wear these so you don't stand out in a crowd. We'll have to get you measured for some of your own clothes, since you'll have to start school soon."

Johnathon almosts chokes on the milk, and stares at Martha.

"School? Don't you think you're taking this a little far?"

"A little far, Johnathon! There is an alien in front of us that says he's here to learn about Earth! What better place to learn than school?"

"School? What is school?" Kal asks.

"It is a place where students learn about human history, Earth, and various other subjects." Martha said.

_This is exactly what I need_, Kal thought, _I'm sure father would be proud with me learning about Earth. _

"I must to go to school." Kal said.

"Well, Kal, we don't really have that kind of money right now. It would be very hard to support a child in school." Johnathon explains.

"We certainly have enough money! We've saved up enough, plus Kal's probably only going to be there for three years! If he's going to stay here, he might as well go to school here, too!" Martha yells.

_I wonder why these people yell at one another if they love each other so much. _Kal thought. _Humans are so weird._

"So, am I going?" Kal asks.

"I guess so. Atleast you'll make some friends." Johnathon says

"That reminds me, we will need to make up a name for you."

"Why? Can't I be called Kal?"

"Well, it's just that people will freak out if they find out your...different." Martha says.

"Oh, what name do you think I should have?"

"How about...Clark?" Johnathon asks.

"Hmm, Clark...I like it."

Kal smiles, and walks over to the fridge. He opens the door, and as he does, the door rips off, and Kal easily holds it with two fingers, and smiles slightly. Johnathon and Martha look at Kal, astonished at his strength.

_Just like Father_, Kal thought. _He had super strength, heat vision, and super speed. I wonder what else I can do?_.

"What the... you have super strength?" Johnathon asks.

"I guess so. My father had it, too, when he visited Earth 70 of your years ago. I should practice and see what else I can do."

Johnathon walks over to Kal, and puts his hand on Kal's shoulder. Kal looks at it and smiles. Johnathon smiles back.

"I can take you out back, where you can practice any other abilities that you may have."

Johnathon walks out the back door, followed by Kal.

A short time later, Johnathon walks out of the barn, with an old scarecrow.

"Here, practice with this."

Johnathon stabs the scarecrow into the ground, and goes back inside the house. Kal watches the scarecrow, and thinks about Cara. Kal's eyes suddenly glow red, and two rays of fire shoot out, hitting the scarecrow's left arm. It immediatly burns, and Kal just stares.

_Heat vision. More like father everyday. _Kal thought.

Suddenly, the world in front of Kal's eyes glow blue, and became like an X-ray. He saw through trees, one of the barns, and through a couple of cows, watching as their chewed grass moves through all four stomachs. Kal shakes his head, and everything returns to normal.

_X-ray vision? Mother must have had that. Dad never talked about that one._

Suddenly, a very high pitched sound screams through Kal's ears.

"KAL-EL, YOU MUST COME TO THE CAVE QUICKLY. SPARE NO EXPENSE."

_Father. _Kal thought. _Something must have happened on Krypton._

Kal starts to run toward the caves. He speeds up, and is soon crossing the pastures, and into a cornfield at least a mile away. Kal then speeds off into the distance, wondering what happened.


	3. Chapter 3: The Way It Was

**Chapter 3: The Way It Was...**

A man sits alone in Metropolis Meadows, a large graveyard. He sits in front of a huge tombstone. A stone angel sits on top of the grave, holding in one hand, the Scales of Justice, and in the other, the Book of Truth. The old man, over fifty at least, looks at the grave. A large tear falls from his eye, and down his cheek. He keeps staring at the tomb, at a loss for words.

"If only you watched the road, son. You'd still be here with me. It was my fault for your death. If I didn't call you, you would've seen the barrel of wire that fell from that semi. You wouldn't have drove off that bridge, and drowned. I'm so sorry, son. It should've been me... I'm so sorry... Goodbye, Lex."

Another man walks up to the old man. He is wearing a black suit, and coughs slightly to grab the man's attention.

"Uh, Mr. Luthor? You have a 3:00 meeting with the citizens of Smallville today."

"Who ordered that?"

"Uh, you did. You said you could take the meteors off of their hands, and to conduct research on them."

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. Never get old, Johnson, 'cause the mind's the first thing to go."

Johnson and Lionel walk across the old and fairly new graves. As Lionel opens the door to his limo, he looks at Johnson.

"Do you know what the worst sin a father has to go through?"

"No, I don't Mr. Luthor. What is it?"

"Its that the father lives longer than his own son. That's not right. I should've died. Not him. It was my fault."

"No, Mr. Luthor. It was what was supposed to happen. It's no one's fault."

"I just get the feeling that something went wrong when he died. Must just be me getting old. Let's go, Johnson."

Lionel gets in the limo, followed by Johnson.The limo drives away out onto Highway 97, towards Smallville...

After the extraordinary meteor shower that rocked Smallville to it's very roots, The town is still in ruins. Most of the fires have been put out, but near some of the still burning embers of the Talon, are several meteor rocks. Green crystals protrude from the grayish rock, and at the exposure to the burning embers, some of them turn red. Firefighters and police officers are now going to work at rescuing people from the dangerous ruins. One firefighter runs to the now collapsed building that used to be the Talon. The sign has burned off, and now lays sprawling on top of a destroyed car. Hundreds of meteor rocks lay around the buildings. They cover the streets, alleys and craters from where they impacted into the earth. Most of the town of Smallville has been evacuated, but still more survivors appear. The firefighter slowly walks into the Talon. The ceiling has collapsed, and old furniture from the unused apartment above the Talon has now appeared over the old coffeemaker. The firefighter has carefully moved around the Talon, so he won't fall through the floor.

"Help...me...please..."

The firefighter looks around to find out where that voice came from. As he walks toward where the voice came from, he notices a green mist emminating from the busted piano. The firefighter walks up to the piano. Someone's arm is sticking out from underneath the piano. He kneels down, and touches it.

_Still warm. _He thought. _If I lift this up, perhaps she is still alive. _

The firefighter grabs hold of the piano, near where the legs have been broken. With all his might and strength, he manages to lift the piano about 2 feet, before another firefighter runs in, and helps him.

"Is someone under there, Jim?"

"Yeah, help me pick this up."

The second firefighter grabs the other end of the piano, and both of them pull the piano off the woman. Jim helps the woman get up. As she is picked up, the green meteor rocks are clustered in a small pile, and are the source of the green mist. They pull her out of the Talon to set her down in an ambulance. Her face is full of soot, and burned wood pieces are stuck in her blonde hair. More people are being pulled out of various buildings and are being given oxygen masks. The girl watches as a boy walks around with his parents. He is a little over six feet, has black hair and is wearing a flannel shirt and baggy pants that look too big for him. The boy looks around, watches a meteor rock, and then he looks nauseous. A paramedic runs over, and moves him over to the ambulance.

"What are you doing? I'm fine, please don't touch me!" The boy yells, but the paramedic keeps hold of him anyway.

_Hmm... he sure is cute._ The girl thinks. _I wonder if he goes to Smallville High. _

The paramedic moves the boy, and makes him sit down next to the girl. The boy looks at the girl, and suddenly looks astonished.

"Cara? Is that you? How did you get here so fast?" The boy asks.

"Cara! I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Alicia Baker. And you?"

"My name's Ka...Clark. Clark Kent."

Alicia smiles at Clark, and he smiles back, but still looks kind of sick. Right near him, sit a small pile of meteor rocks, and they start to shine an eerie green glow.

"I haven't seen you in Smallville before. Did you just move here?"

"Well, actually, I'm temporarily staying with the Kents... I'm their nephew. So, I guess you could say I'm not from around here..."

"Hmm... are you going to start school soon? 'Cause... I could show you around, so you could find your way."

"Oh, thanks. I would like that."

Clark looks over and sees another paramedic pick up the meteor rocks, and stuff them in a bag stating the name LUTHOR-CORP. The paramedic walks away, and Alicia notices that Clark looks much better.

"Well, see you tomarrow, at school, I guess."

Clark stands up, and Alicia joins him.

"Uhh... I could give you a ride to school tomarrow morning."

"Oh, allright. I would like that. Thank you."

"Your welcome. See you later."

Clark waves and gives a weird hand gesture, a mixture of a wave, but his pinkey finger is bent down. He turns around, and walks away over to his aunt and uncle.

_Oohh, nice butt._ Alicia thinks. _I'd love to see him with his shirt off._

**Three Hours Before...**

Kal walks into the ancient Kawatchee caves. There was a cavein about ten years ago, and no one has set foot inside since then. The walls of the cave are covered in ancient symbols and pictures of meteors falling, and a man shooting fire from his eyes.

_Numan. My father was right about this place. They worshipped him like a god. _Kal thought.

On one side of the wall, Kal notices an octagonal keyhole, designed perfactly with his spaceship key. Kal pulls it out of his front pocket, and holds it in front of him. Three sides of the key glow different colors, red, yellow and blue. Kal lets go of the key, and it silently floats into the hole. The wall ripples around like water, then it takes the form of a man's head. It was Jor-El.

"Hello my son. I have called you for a very important reason."

"What is it father? What has happened!"

"Darkseid's ship has invaded Krypton. We have lost the battle."

"What happened? Where is mother and Cara-Lo! I demand answers!"

"Indeed you do, Kal-El, and you will get them. But, to get them, hold out your hands."

Kal does as told, and a white, glowing sphere appears in his hands.

"What is this!"

"It is a Historical Time Sphere. Concentrate, and you will see what happened."

Kal looks at the sphere, and his consiousness is sucked inside. The world behind Kal's eyes suddenly went black...


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Great Battle of Kryp...

**Chapter 4: The Last Great Battle of Krypton...**

Chaos has ensured the streets of Krypton. Many cities, such as Kryptonopolis, have began to evacuate. Thousands of Kryptonians have entered into the War Zone, an underground city, where people retreat into to avoid terrorist bombings, or other alien offences.

Jor-El watches as his infamous army of SuperDrones carry out their plans to destroy Darkseid's Ship, and to kill Darkseid.

"Make me proud. Lead us to Victory!"

The ships exit Krypton's atmosphere, and enter the cold, dark realm of space. Darkseid's ship slowly stops. Inside the ship, Darkseid sits on a throne. He is a giant of an man, with greyish skin covered in boney plates and large spikes encompassing his shoulders, elbows, and legs. He wore only a pair of extremely large, metallic shorts, and a cape made up of a very tough hide. He is holding a long, boney trident, and is staring out the front screens, watching as the small, puny kryptonian ships advance closer to his warcraft.

A slug-like creature slithers over to Darkseid, and looks up at him.

"Master, what are your orders? Do you wish to destroy Krypton?"

Darkseid was still thinking.

"Hmph! What? What do you want now!"

"I just need your orders on what to do to the Kryptonian ships."

"Activate the Full Stroke Invisibility Force field."

"What? But why!"

"You'll see, Slugnam. You'll see..."

Outside the warship, the Kryptonian ships continue to advance, when Darkseid's ship suddenly dissapears.

"Master Jor-El, the Apacolypse warship just vanished off our screens!"

"What! Worn the others to halt their movements. Stand by for next orders."

"Yes, Master."

The SuperDrone pilot makes contact with the other pilots, and the ships stop their advance.

"Awaiting Orders, Master Jor-El."

The Ship's Voice starts to speak.

_Voice Command overridden. Now being controlled by an unknown source._

"What do you mean, 'Unknown Source'?"

_Well, I guess you can't find my Warship, right SuperDrone?_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

_Let me communicate with your pitiful 'Master Jor-El._

"NEVER!"

_Then be destroyed._

The Apacolypse Warship reappears, and the front of the warship begins to glow a deep red. Then an enormous Partical Beam blasts through and splits into 12 slightly smaller beams, which in turn, intercept into the Kryptonian vessels, and immedietly destroys each one of them. The beam then dissapates, and the front of the ship stops glowing.

_MWA HA HA HA HA HA! Puny Kryptonians! They shall fall before my might!_

Inside the Warship, another screen appears. Jor-El's face is shown as a 3-D hologram. His face shows rage.

"We shall never fall before your might, Darkseid! We will kill you, and destroy your homeplanet!"

"You will never destroy me or my planet, puny Kryptonian. I am eternal. I will live forever!"

"Then we shall fight to the death."

Jor-El's face dissappears, and Darkseid activates a dark red button.

**Apacolypse SuperLaser enabled. Please state target.**

**"THE PLANET KRYPTON."**

**Krypton targeted. T-minus 10 quatlues till launch...10...9...**

On the planet Krypton, Jor-El runs and helps other stray Kryptonians into War Zone, and notices Lora and Cara in the end of the line. Jor-El runs over to them.

"Lora, Cara, You have to head to Earth."

"Why, Jor-El?" Lara asks.

"Because Darkseid is going to try and destroy Krypton. Go to my spare life pods, and escape to Earth. Kal-El will protect you."

"And what about you?" Cara asks.

"I have to protect Krypton and destroy Darkseid, if its the last thing I do."

"No! I won't Let you!"

**8...7...**

"You will! I demand it!"

Jor-El, Lora, and Cara run to the War Zone. Jor-El pulls out a remote control, presses a button, and two circular holes appear in th ground. Then two pods rise out of the ground, identical to Kal-El's. The doors open, and Lora and Cara run into the pods. A flash of brown passes Jor-El, and Krypto lands on Cara's lap. He starts to lick her, when Kara runs to Jor-El.

"Dear uncle, I want to go to Earth, also!"

Then it shall be. Cara will share a pod with you."

Jor-El looks at his life partner. Lora runs up to Jor-El, and they kiss passionatly.

"I will miss you, lover." Lora says.

"And I, you."

Kara enters the much larger pod, and sits next to Cara and Krypto. Lora enters into the other space pod, and the doors close. With a low hum, the ships activate and fly off into space. Jor-El watches them physically, for the last time. The ships soon dissappear at warp speed, before the warship senses them.

**6...5...**

The Krypton Siren of War activates, as the last kryptonians enter War Zone. Jor-El pushes another button, and 150 ships appear, all containing Krypton missles, and SuperDrones. All except for one. This one Pod opens up, and Jor-El enters. He activates the ship, and the others activate their own.

_**"No Matter what happens, Krypton will allways live forever!"**_

The other SuperDrones scream, and applaud at the sound of Jor-El. The ships take off in a huge formation, led by Jor-El. As they leave the atmoshpere, Darkseid's warship is seen in the distance.

_**YOU WILL NEVER WIN, JOR-EL. I WILL LIVE FOREVER, AND YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE THAT!**_

The Kryptonian ships move faster and faster at their target. For a second, Jor-El could swear he saw the fear in Darkseid's eyes!

_**NOW PERISH FOR YOUR MISDEEDS!**_

The warship started to glow, and shot the laser again.

_**"FIRE MISSLES AT THE LASER!"**_

As told, all the missles fire out of the ships. The backs of the missles hold spikes that spin around at enormous speeds. They speed faster and faster.

**4...3...2...1...**

The missles pass the through the laser, protected by advanced Kryptonian shields. The laser hits the ships.

_**"FOR KRYPTON! SPREAD PEACE THROUGHOUT ETERNITY!"**_

The rest of the SuperClones scream their last words.

_**"FOR KRYPTON!"**_

Their ships shoot out all their power into white lasers. Both lasers collide with each other, creating a blinding blue flash of light. At the same time, the missles hit their designated target, and explode, destroying the front part of Darkseid's ship. The blinding white flash begins to engulf the kryptonian ships, the rest of Darkseid's Warship, and the entire planet of Krypton. The flash literally cooks Krypton's surface, and War Zone's heavily armored surface easily melts away, killing the millions of Kryptonians hiding in what they thought was a safe haven from war. The light dissappears, leaving Krypton a dead world. No life exists on this planet anymore. All that remains are the vast buildings of a former advanced society. Out in space, Darkseid's warship is gone, destroyed from the radiation blast, and the Kryptonian army has been vaporised. Only one smaller ship remains. It is the deep red color of blood, and inside it is a groggy Darkseid. He activates a screen, and notices a path made by two Kryptonian ships. '

_**"FOLLOW COORDINATES OF THE KRYPTONIAN SHIPS, COMPUTER."**_

_Yes sir, Master Darkseid. _

_**"WHERE IS THE PATH LEADING TO, COMPUTER?"**_

_The path is leading 278 million space years to a planet called Earth._

_**"EARTH. THAT IS WHERE I WILL KILL THE LAST KRYPTONIANS. THEN I WILL CLAIM THIS PLANET CALLED EARTH AS MY OWN, AND START A NEW APACOLYPSE PLANET. COMPUTER, ACTIVATE SLEEPING GAS. I NEED MY REST."**_

_Yes, Master Darkseid._

The small ship activates warp speed, and heads toward Earth...

Back in the Kawatchee Caves, Kal opens his eyes, and notices he is still standing.

"Oh great Allah, Krypton is dead. Father, How far is my family from Earth?"

Jor-El is still watching Kal, and hesitates to answer.

"Please answer me, Father."

"They will arrive in what the humans call tomarrow, after their yellow sun sets. You are our last hope, Kal-El. I did what I could. Now, I am only powerful enough to protect these caves and myself. You must kill Darkseid. Remember what we gave you, and...wait...someone's coming...I love you, son."

Jor-El suddenly dissappears, and is replaced by the ancient cave paintings. Just as Jor-El said, a person walks in. She is about 5'9,'' with short blonde hair, and is wearing a necklace that says **Smallville Torch**.

She looks around at the walls, and notices Kal.

"Oh, you startled me. I didn't know there was anyone down here."

She walks up to Kal, and holds her hand out. Kal looks at it, unsure of what to do. He reaches over, and shakes it.

"My name's Chloe Sullivan. And you are?"

"Uh...I'm Clark Kent."

"Oh, I didn't know Johnathon and Martha had a son."

"I'm actually their nephew."

_Oh, nice one, Chloe. You completely embarressed yourself._

"Oh, uh, are you going to Smallville High tomarrow?

"Possibly. My Aunt and Uncle are taking me shopping later, and we are going to check out the damage the meteor shower made. Help people that need help."

"Oh, our own hero in training. So, where are you from?"

"A place very far away."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll interview you for the Torch."

"The Torch? What's The Torch?"

"It's the school newspaper. People read it, and learn about all the things that are happening in Smallville and Lowell County."

Kal looks around the walls, and smiles a very sad smile. He looks like he's going to cry.

_Better help him out, Chloe. You couldn't make him feel worse._

"Is something wrong, Clark?"

"Um... it's just when I'm here, I almost feel like I'm at home."

"That's weird."

_You just made him feel worse, Chlo.' And I didn't even think that was possible._

"I guess it is. But, I'm a weird guy. I think I'm going to go home now. My Uncle is probably worried about me."

Kal walks past Chloe, and turns around. He smiles, and walks backwards.

"Allright, see you later, Clark."

Kal leaves the caves, and Chloe stands around, taking pictures for the next issue.

"How unusual."


	5. Chapter 5: The Reign of Power

**Chapter 5: The Reign of Power**

**Three and 1/2 hours later...**

Kal, Martha and Johnathon walk the streets of Smallville. All of the fires have now been put out, and most of the discovered meteor rocks have been moved to Centennial Park, and have now been piled on one another, and a small mountain of them lines around a large statue. Johnathon and Martha head towards the park, but aren't being followed by Kal. Martha notices the quesiness that embarks Kal's face, and walks back over to him.

"Are you ok, Kal?"

"No, it's that damn Kryptonium. It used to make my people and I all sick, and would eventually kill us."

Johnathon also walks over to them, and helps steady Kal.

"Kryptonium? That's what the meteors are?" Johnathon asks.

"Yes. Thankfully, Kryptonium isn't native to Earth, only it's diluted 'Parental Element' "

"And that would be...?" Martha asks.

"What you refer to as Uranium."

"Ah." Johnathon states.

Martha, Johnathon, and Kal walk farther away from the park, and Kal's normal color returns. Kal notices ambulances moving out towards the Smallville Hospital, and sees all the dirty, hurt and crying people walking and running around. Many people are wearing white suits with the letters CDC written on their backs. Their faces are hidden behind plastic masks, and are randomly picking up various pieces of Kryptonium, both green and red. A small family appears out of a burning and collapsed building, led by several volunteer helpers. Fear is stricken on the youngest child that the mother is holding. Sadness is the only emotion the mother holds, as she cluches the small child, and holds the hand of her other child, no more than seven.

"Mommy," the older child says, "Where's daddy? How come he didn't come out of the crashed building?"

Suddenly, the mother starts to cry hysterically, and Martha runs over to her. She holds the younger child, and the mother falls to her knees.

"Karly, what happened?" Martha asks.

"It's... Jeff...he... told us to get out...but he never..."

As she tries to say what happened, Kal walks over and stares at the building. He concentrates and the burning wood peels back, showing a skeleton pinned under a large beam in the basement. The skeleton is trying to push the beam off of him, but is not having any luck. Kal blinks twice, and his X-ray vision dissappears. Kal walks towards the building, but a firefighter walks in front of him.

"You can't go in there, it's too dangerous."

"Too bad. A human has to be saved for what I caused."

Kal picks up the firefighter, and moves him out of the way, setting him down gently next to him. Kal continues into the building. The walls are burning, peeling back the wallpaper, and exposing insulation, but is being burned black. Several beams fro the now collapsed upstairs litter the floor, and Kal walks past them. Fire pounces up at his face like a lion on an impala. He walks past the flames, not even phasing him. The floor below him breaks apart, and Kal falls to the basement below, falling on his backside, and it hurts him. Kal looks around, and notices one lone, piece of green Kryptonite staring back at him no more than three feet away from the trapped man.

"Are you the one they call Jeff?" Kal asks.

"Yes...help me..." But then the man is knocked unconsious.

Kal starts to get up, but the pain overtakes him. Kal then slowly crawls over to the meteor rock, and slams it into the wall adjacent from him, more than twent feet away. His strength returning, he gets up slowly, and walks over to Jeff. Kal picks up the beam easily, and throws it over to the meteor rock. Kal picks up Jeff, and walks over to the stairs. Flames have engulfed the stairs themselves, so Kal slowly floats over the flames, and enters into the hallway. Kal walks out of the house, just as the house fully collapses into itself. Firefighters run over, and take Jeff from Kal's hands. A doctor runs up to Kal, and inspects him carefully. Finding no burns, the doctor looks astonished, but shrugs it off. Kal walks back over to Johnathon and Martha, who look astonished.

"That was a very nice thing you did, Kal." Martha said.

"Yes, that was indeed a good thing." Johnathon adds.

"I did not mean for anyone to be hurt in the meteor shower. I was just...what would you call it...'entering through the back door'? I thought that if I saved a person, I could repay my debt to Smallville. It doesn't feel right, though."

"What do you mean, Kal?" Johnathon asks.

"I can't reveal much information, but something is coming this way. It will take all of my powers to stop it. I hope it's enough."

"What's coming!" Martha asks.

"Something evil." Kal states, then he speeds off, waiting for his remaining family to return to him. He will need to use all the power they have to stop Darkseid...

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Smallville, several houses line the city limits. Many of these have been destroyed in the still recent meteor shower. But one house still stands, and many people have gathered at this one house, which is home to a young man named Shane Evans, and his father, Everette. Shane was out in the middle of a cornfield when the meteors hit. He was helping his dad haul in the corn for the upcoming harvest festival, but a big chunk of meteor rock impacted in the cornfield, not more then a hundred feet away from Shane and his father. The blast shot them both into the air, landing fifty feet even farther away. The chunk broke apart into hundreds of smaller meteor rocks, and as they were both unconcious, they were bathing in the rays of the green meteor rocks. Shane woke up a couple of hours later, and, groggy, but still steady, went over to check on his dad. He knelt down and felt his wrist.

_Hmm...steady and strong. Why isn't he waking up, though?_ Shane thinks.

Shane reaches over to check to see if his father is breathing, when his father grabs his arm. Shane looked in shock, until he sees that his father is smiling.

"Scared you, didn't I? You should've seen your face! It was priceless!"

"God, dad, I thought something was wrong with you!"

"Yeah, there is...I had a son" Everette starts laughing again, and Shane just sneers.

"Very funny, dad."

Shane and Everette both got up and stared at the cornfield. Now, a huge crater sits where their tractor was. The many meteor rocks shine an unsteady green and red glow. Everette walks over to one, and picks up a green rock in one hand, and a red rock in the other.

"Well, we'd better pick up this mess. Maybe we'll make some more money selling these things. They look like emeralds and rubies."

Shane walks over to the crater, and looks in. The crater, itself, is extremely large. About fifty feet wide, and 30 feet deep. At the bottom of the crater are two, twelve foot long space rocks, and they are still glowing red hot. Shane climbs down to the bottom, followed by his dad. Shane can feel the heat from the meteorites, but he continuously walks closer and closer, where most people couldn't take the heat.

"Shane, what are you doing! Get away from that!"

But Shane got close enough that his face was just a foot away from one of the large meteorites. Heat runs past Shane's face, but he does not feel it. Everette walks up to him, and puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What's going on, Shane? How come we can't feel the heat?"

"I don't know. But something is inside this meteorite. I can feel it."

"So do I, son. Some sort of presence. I don't know what is in there, but it is very powerful."

Shane reaches out his hand, and placed his palm onto the meteorite. A sharp sizzle hits the air, and he pulls back. He looks at his hand, but there are no burns or scratches. Everette takes his son's hand, and quickly inspects it, and astonishment fills his face.

"How is this possible? You're hand should be burned!"

"I think the meteors did this to us."

"The meteors? That's impossible."

"Do you have any better idea, dad?"

"No, but..."

Just as Everette tried to talk some sense into his boy, both of the meteorites blasted an invisable wave of radiation ahead, flinging back Shane and Everette. Both of them fall on their backsides, but they both feel no pain. As Shane watches, the two meteorites float out of their crater, and they slowly hover over 20 feet above the ground. Both are emiting a slow hum. Shane gets up to his feet, just as Everette gets up. As they approach, the meteors slowly descend, until they lightly touch ground. The meteor on the left suddenly cracks, and blue- green steam billows out. The second meteor also cracks open, and as the cracks speed up and open out more, a metallic surface appears. The rock then blows out, colliding with Shane and Everette, but the rock breaks apart, and they stand their ground, undamaged.

"Oh my god. They're spaceships!"

"For once, son, you're right."

The meteorites are now non existant. All that stands where they were are two, twelve foot long silvery metallic spaceships. As They watch, the sides open out, revealing a bright light, but they still notice three figures standing in front of them, all of them women, and a dog, all staring back at Shane and Everette...


	6. Chapter 6: A Luthor Story

**Chapter 6: A Luthor Story**

**9:00 PM: 1/2 an hour later...**

In the limo headed towards Smallville, Lionel's cell phone rings. Lionel picks it up, and flips it open.

"Hello? Oh...Strongston. Have you got any information on those meteorite samples you collected from the CDC, yet?"

"That's what I called you for. I have discovered that the meteorites have been emitting a peculiar sort af radiation that has effected various people."

"What sort of effects? Are they deadly?"

"Actually, the results are quite opposite."

"Well, many people who have been admitted to Smallville General Hospital have been given, well, I don't know how to explain this, but..."

"Spill it, Strongston. I'm on a tight schedule."

"Well, it seems like the various citizens of Smallville have been given a clean bill of health, and many accidents have reported that these people have been given special powers."

"Strongston, I think you've been reading too many comic books."

"It's true, Mr. Luthor. I'm faxing you one of the new editions of the Smallville Torch."

Just as he said, the fax machine next to Lionel faxed out the title page to the Smallville Torch. Lionel tore out the page. It read:

**Smallville Torch**

**By: Chloe Sullevin**

**Smallville Home to latest Superpowered Citizens**

In the latest aftermath of the 2005 Meteor Shower, strange occurances have been plauging Smallville. Several of Smallville High's own students have been given special powers due to meteor rock exposure. These students have not been identified, but several traits have been witnessed, such as a young woman who apparently teleported into a burning building and saved a little girl. Another report was of a young man that easily entered a burning, collapsed building, and came out with a survivor, and no burns on his skin. A young man, also unidentified, saved an elderly man pinned under a tractor, by easily picking it up with one hand. Several more people are being treated at Smallville General Hospital and leaving with emerging super powers. Karly Kling, survivor of a burning building states, "I was pulled out of the burning building with my children, but the firefighters forgot my husband, Jeff. Then, a young man walks past me, and picks up a firefighter thet tryed to stop him, and walked right into the building, untouched by the flames. When he came out, his shirt was smoldering, but he had no cuts, bruises, or burns. His hair wasn't even singed!"  
Keep reading the upcoming issues of the Smallville Torch for more recaps on what's happened in Smallville: Town of the Weird and Strange.

"What a bunch of crap, Strongston. It's all yellow journalism. Don't call me until you get some real answers."

Lionel puts down the article, and stares out the window, to a scenery of a small town, pocketed by many craters. Smoke still lingers in the air and the limo slows down, as it enters the Smallville city limits. The **Welcome to Smallville: Creamed Corn Capital of the World **sign is destroyed, and where it used to stand is a medium-sized crater. As the limo drives through it, the rock inside glows green and red. Many of Smallville's most notable buildings are in ruin. As Lionel's limo drives into Centennial Park, many people have already gathered in anticipation of what the infamous Lionel Luthor has to say about the meteors. The last of the survivors have been sent to Smallville General Hospital and some were transferred to Metropolis MD. Also within the group, are several people wearing different colored cloaks, hiding their faces. Lionel exits the limo after it is parked, and walks up a path and up a couple of stairs, and stands behind a podium, adjacent to the large pile of green and red meteor rocks, still emiting radiation in small doses. Many uninjured people move in a small crowd in front of Lionel.

"Hello, citizens of Smallville. You obviously know who I am. For those of you who don't know me, I am Lionel Luthor, Head of Luthor-Corp, and also head of the Luthor-Corp #3 Fertillizer Plant. I apologize for having a meeting right after this horrific meteor shower you have already encountered, but I think this is as good a time as any."

"What do you want, Luthor! You already cheated us out of our own land, and shut down the Cream Corn Plant, What more do you want!" Yells a man who's face is covered by a dark green cloak.

"The meteor rocks, of course."

"What do you want with them, Luthor?" asks another person, a woman, who is also wearing a cloak, her face concealed within the hood.

"I believe that's classified."

"Are you going to make people freaks! Huh! Like us!" Yells the green cloaked man.

"Freaks? I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, and if you dare to question me while hiding your face, I will leave, and take these meteor rocks with me."

The green cloaked young man lifts his hood off, revealing a face full of hate. A hate towards Luthor. Across the right side of his cheek is a long scar. His eyes glow a deep red, and The young man lifts his arm, and at the same time, the meteor rocks lift, and a surge of plasma energy hits the rocks. The energy eminates from the young man's hand, and he smiles at Lionel. The plasma beam eminates more energy, and the rocks suddenly explode into millions of pieces. All that is left are slices of the meteor rocks, which have been turned completely clear. They no longer glow. Luthor stares in amazement at the young man, who leaps from the crowd with ease and lands next to Lionel. The man grabs Lionel by the neck, and easily lifts him up. The crowd gasps in loudly.

"Everyone! Do not fear me! The one you should fear is this man I'm holding by his own neck. Lionel Luthor thinks he is a God! I will not let you create more people like me!"

"What..are you...talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You wanted to create superhuman warriors that you would later sell to the highest bidder. All you needed was the right element to enhance the human genes. And you found it. In the meteor rocks."

"How...do you know...that?" Lionel asks, and the man's grip tightened.

"Doe the name Strongston ring a bell? Did you really think I was still working for you?"

"Strongston...that's some... amazing abilities...you have."

"Thank the meteor rocks, or what's left of them. They rejuvenated my body, de-aged me some, 20 years, and made me super powerful. And all that's left is to get rid of you."

"But...why?"

"Because, Lionel, you are an evil man. I have learned to use my gifts as a source of good, not evil. You, on the other hand, would use such gifts a source of evil. Goodbye, Lionel."

With one flick of his hand, Strongston snapped the neck of Lionel Luthor, immedietly killing him. Strongston lets go of Lionel's still warm body, and looks on to the still stunned crowd. The crowd breaks apart, and the people run, except the three people wearing cloaks. Strongston leaps to the ground, and walks up to the small group.

"Why did you destroy the meteorites, Mr. Strongston?" Asks one of the cloaked individuals.

"I did not destroy them. I transfigured them into an element that wouldn't emit radiation. The rocks had a side effect, and destroyed each other. There are many more, do not worry."

"What should we do about tomarrow, Mr. Strongston?" Asks another person.

"You all should all get some sleep tomarrow. You will need to go back to school just like every other day. Wear regular clothes. Pull down your hoods, I would like to see how the meteorites have affected you physically."

The three people pull their hoods down, just like instructed, three of them are men, the other a woman. All of them attend Smallville High.

"Justin, your first." Strongston states.

Justin, a young man wearing a blue cloak, lifts up both of his arms, which then transform into two, six foot long swords, and as he breathes in deeply, his whole body turns into a living body of metal.

"Good, Justin. You can change back, now."

Justin's metal armor melts away under his skin, and he appears normal again. Strongston looks to the next man.

"Your next, Adam. Show us what has been given to you by the meteorites."

Adam walks over to the stadium where Lionel's body has been lying. He reaches under the front of the stadium, and easily picks it up. Adam then sets it down, and walks over to the group, and reaches into his pockets. He pulls out a small rock, and stares at it. Purple fire shoots out of his eyes, hitting the rock, and making it glow purple. He throws the rock 15 feet away, and snaps his fingers. The rock immedietly explodes, vaporizing a large chunk of earth, and scorching a lot of grass.

"Great, Adam! Significant improvement!"

Strongston looks at the young woman.

"Let's see if you have been practicing, Alicia."

Alicia walks backwards, and immedietly vanishes in a bright green flash of light. She reappears on the stadium, and vanishes again. She reappears in the small group again, and smiles a smile of relief.

"Good Alicia, you have really improved. Now, have any of you found that mysterious teenager that saved the man from the burning apartment building?"

The group shakes their heads.

"Oh well. There's a good chance that he will be at Smallville High tomarrow. Let's recite our motto."

The group huddles together. They reach their hands in, and start to recite:

**"We are the protectors of the Innocent**

**Ones who have been given powers from the heavens.**

**We fight for good, never evil.**

**To protect the world from Chaos."**

The group splits apart, leaving the dead body of Lionel Luthor all by his lonesome...

Back at the Evan's house, the three women and their dog are clothed and sitting on some kitchen chairs, and are staring at Shane and Everette. An utter silence is between them.

"So, I guess you guys aren't from around here." Shane states.

The tallest woman, and the oldest, around thirty, turns her head to Shane.

"No, we are not. We are looking for my son."

"Oh, uhh...aren't you a little far off?" Shane asks.

The other woman, around twenty with light brown hair, moves slightly in her chair.

"This is Earth, right?" She asks.

"Yes..." Says Everette.

"Then he is here." Says the oldest woman.

"Do you ladies have names?" Shane asks.

"Of course. My name is Lora-El, the life partner of Jor-El." Says the oldest woman.

"I am called Kara-El." Says the light brown haired younder woman.

"I am named Cara-Lo, and I am here to be with my Kal-El. And this is Kal-El's pet, Krypto."

Krypto barks enthusiastically, and sets his head on Cara-Lo's lap. Cara pets him, and scratches him behind the ears.

"So, you are looking for...Kal-El?" Shane asks.

"Yes, he has landed in this small town. I can sense him." Cara says.

"Well, you guys can stay the night tonight, we have some spare beds, and "Krypto" can sleep on the couch. Then tomarrow, you can look for him." Everette states.

"Thank you for your hospitality. You are most kind." Lora says.

"Well, your welcome. I'll show you to your rooms." Shane exclaims.

Lora, Cara and Kara walk up the stairs with Shane, and Krypto stares at Everette.

"I know what your thinking, and your not sleeping in my bed."


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

**The Next Morning...**

**6:00 am: The Kent Farm**

"NO! NO! I WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU! NO, DARKSEID!"

Kal is shaken awake by Martha, who is afraid of the screaming that has taken place from the alien in front of her. Kal sits up, and looks at his hands, which are shaking violently. He clenches them into fists, and breathes in deeply.

"Kal, what's wrong?"

Kal looks at Martha. His face is stern, and holds an obvious secret.

"He's almost here. When he arrives, the Second War shall begin. I need to organize troops. But first, I must find my remaining family."

"Second war? Second war of what?"

"The Second and Final War of Krypton."

"What are you talking about! What is Darkseid?"

"All will be told, Martha Kent."

Kal gets out of bed, and picks up a pair of shorts. He puts them on the shorts and a red shirt. He then superspeeds out of the house, and into the fields. Acres of land pass by him in seconds, the corn slapping his face. He does not feel it, and soon, forest replaces fields, and Kal stops at the entrance of the Kawatche Caves. He walks casually inside, and stops in the largest chamber. Kal pulls out the metallic octagon disc from his pocket, and inserts it into the hole. It glows brightly, and a voice appears.

"What is it, Kal-El? Have they come yet?"

"Yes, Father, but I don't know where they are. Please help me find them."

"They are very close, I can sense them."

"Where, father? Where are they?"

"25 earth miles northwest of here. There is something else, Kal-El."

"What is it, Father? Is it Darkseid?"

"Yes, he will be entering Earth's atmosphere tomarrow when the sun is at it's highest point. There posts a problem, Kal-El. He is too powerful for you to face him alone. When I entered your dream, I told you that you will need to gather troops to fight him. These cannot be human troops, Kal-El. They must be people who were poisoned by the Kryptonium. And the leaders must be you, Kara, and Cara-Lo."

"But father, I don't want them hurt."

"Do not worry, Kal-El, They have been given the same powers as you, including your invulnerability."

"And what about Mother?"

"She will be with the Kents until you are able to kill Darkseid. She will be safe."

"How am I supposed to make an army?"

"Simple, Kal-El. Tell them the truth."

"Ok, Father. I will do as you say."

The key falls out of the wall and into Kal's hand. Kal walks out, and superspeeds towards his family's destination. He speeds faster and faster, miles turning to seconds. Soon, Kal stops in front of the house where Jor-El said his family landed. Kal walks up to the door, and rings the doorbell. The door opens, and a teenager answers. He is no more than 17, and stares at Kal.

"Let me guess, you're Kal-El?" the teenager asks.

Kal's eyes widen.

"Yes I am."

"Well, come on in. They're waiting for you."

Kal walks into the hall, being lead by the teenager. They walk into the kitchen, and Kal immedietly notices Lora, Kara and Krypto. Lora runs at Kal, and hugs him.

"Oh, thank Allah, you've landed safetly!"

"I've missed you, Mother."

Kara walks over, and joins in the hug. Both Lora and Kara start to cry, and Kal looks at Kara.

"Hello, cousin. I see you've made the journey here."

"Yes, Kal-El. I see you are still obnoxious. I am glad to see you, again."

Kal smiles, and notices someone walking into the kitchen. It was Cara. Lora and Kara let go of their hold on Kal, and he walks forward. Cara bursts into tears, and she runs into Kal's arms. She hugs him very tight, and Kal notices the immense strength she has.

_They will have the exact powers as you, Kal-El. _Kal thinks. _I guess Father was right._

"I've missed you so much Kal-El. I wanted to go with you when you left Krypton. I...love you...so much..."

"I love you too, Cara. More then the universe will ever let me express it. I love you so much, I'd move stars for you, just to see your smile."

Kal and Cara kiss passionatly, her hands move down across his waist, while his hands hold on to her waist. They pull each other in deeply, and Cara lets Kal hold him. Her hands move across his back, and they release their lips. They hold each other in an embracing hug, and continue to stand, until they stop. Kal holds Cara's hand, their fingers latched together.

_I wish that kiss would last forever._ She thought.

Kal looks at Shane and Everette. A strange vibration emminates from Shane, and his father, and Kal immedietly understands.

_You will need superpowered troops, Kal-El. People who were poisoned by the Kryptonium._

"You two were affected by the meteor rocks, right?" Kal asks.

"Yeah..." Shane says.

"I need to gather everyone who has been given superpowers from the Kryptonium. We must find everyone. And we need your help."

"Why?" Everette asks.

"What is coming, will be too powerful even for us." Kal explains.

"What's coming, Kal-El?" Cara asks.

Kal looks at Cara. She stares at Kal with great intent.

"Darkseid."

"But, Jor-El, didn't he..?" Lora tried to say.

"Father was successful in destroying Darkseid's ship, but he escaped the explosion in an escape pod, and he is following the trail your pods made to Earth right now."

"No...this can't be...Jor-El said...he'd be fine..." Lora began to cry even more, and looked at Kal. Her only son, and the closest resemblance to her husband. Kal walks over to Lora, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the octagonal key. Kal gently grab's Lora's hand, and places the key into her hand.

"Go see him, Mother. He would like it."

Lora wipes her nose, and wraps her fingers around the key.

"Mother, after your visit with Jor-El, run to the Kent's. They will take care of you."

"But...Darkseid..." Lora starts.

"The Second Battle of Krypton is too dangerous for you. Jor-El ordered me to keep you safe. The safest place is at the Kents."

Lora nods again, and superspeeds to the caves. Shane keeps staring at Kal, and laughs slightly.

"So, I guess you want your ships back, right?"

"Yes, we will need them later on." Kara says.

Everette laughs, and the group walks outside into the early morning air. The crater still makes up for most of the field, and a blue tarp covers the ships. Shane rips off the tarp, and the ships emerge from underneath it. Cara pulls out a blue crystal, and walks over to where the ships are. The crystal is positioned in her hand like a dagger, and she slices down the air like a piece of paper. It rips open, revealing a black void beyond the rip. Everette walks over to one of the ships, and picks it up. Shane picks up the other, they push the ships through the void, and Kara flips over the crystal, and heals over the rip.

"I'm still not going to get over this." Shane says

"Get over what?" Kara asks.

"The fact that aliens have come to this planet, and some dude named Darkseid has followed you."

"I guess it would be a little weird." Cara states.

"So what do we do now?" Kara asks.

"You guys should visit the school, that's probably one place where people are that have been changed by the meteor rocks."

"That's a good idea, Dad. I could show you guys around. We could start a group, like a club or something, that could stop this Darkseid guy."

"Allright. We have to gather the people. We have to start as soon as possible. Darkseid is near Earth."

Kal and Cara walk back towards the house, hand in hand. Cara looks over at Kal.

"What are we going to do, Kal-El?"

"We will have to fight Darkseid. He will land here today. When the Sun is at it's highest point."

"What if Darkseid gets even more superpowers from this yellow star?"

"Then may Allah have mercy on this war, and all the casualties."

"Let's get ready to go to this school everyone is talking about."

Kal and Cara walk into the house, and close the door behind them.

_**The war is nearing it's beginning Kal-El, and nothing can stop it.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Advancement of the School...

**Chapter 8**

**The Advancement of the School Troops **

**7:30 AM**

Kal walks out of the bathroom that he just took a shower in. He is stark nude, and the Kent house is empty, except for a certain somebody downstairs, playing with Krypto. Kal superspeeds through the clothes the Kents have bought for him, and quickly puts on underwear, shorts, and a black shirt with a green crystal on the front of it. He runs downstairs, and stops short of Cara and Krypto, who look at his "human clothes." Cara is wearing blue jeans, a blue tank top, several bracelets on her wrist, and what humans call a "scrunchie," which is holding her golden hair into a "ponytail".

"Humans have weird clothing." Kal states, and kneels down to pet Krypto. He wags his tail at his owner, and then licks his hand.

"I like it. It's more comfortable than the sacred cloaks."

Kal stands up, just as Cara walks over and hugs him. They kiss again, then break away.

"So, where's Kara and the Kents?" Kal asks.

"They took Kara to this "school" place. They had to get "schedules" for our classes. Apparently, we have the same classes, Kal."

Kal smiles, and then remembers what Jor-El told him. He looks at Cara, worried.

"Do not worry, Kal. Kara made a new friend that could help us with our army problem. She says her name is Chloe Sullevin, and she works for something called the Smallville Torch."

"I met her in the caves before you came. She wanted to be my friend. Do you think she can be trusted?"

"Well, if she couldn't be trusted, people would be swarming around this place."

"Your right. How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read minds, but only Kryptonian. It started to happen once I was out of that ship. I saw images of what your father showed you. It was horrible."

Kal hugs Cara again, and notices on her left wrist is a purple, metallic bracelet. Several charms cover it, and Kal notices the biggest one, the one he gave her, of Krypton. Others are of several animals that used to be native to Krypton, and of Krypton's most historic building, Sem-L Plaza, devoted to Kal's Great grandfather.

The door opens, and Krypto moves his head to the sound. Kal and Cara let go, and look at the door. Johnathon, and Martha walk in, and stare at them.

"You guys are gonna be late for school! I guess I'll drive you." Says Johnathon.

"No need, Mr. Kent. We have a faster way." Kal says. Suddenly he picks up Cara, and they superspeed out the door, past Johnathon and Martha. As they reach the road, Kal easily lifts off the ground, and they still speed up. The ground is now a mile below them, but neither Kal or Cara can feel the bitter coldness of the air. Soon, a wide building is in sight, and Kal drops down. They land behind a row of trees, and Kal eases Cara next to him. She hugs him, and they kiss again, not hiding the love they have for each other. They walk out from the trees, holding each other's hands, as they enter the parking lot.

From fifty feet ahead of them, three people watch as Kal and Cara walk by. Alicia watches, and notices their hands together.

"Alicia, dude, she looks just like you." Adam remarks.

"Don't push me, Adam. I think he's that special person the press were talking about. You know, the one that saved the man from the burning building."

"He does look a lot like the description. We should talk to him. Maybe he could join our team. According to what the wife said, he can't be hurt." Justin states.

"Maybe the girl is "special" too. I haven't seen her around before. But, damn it's eerie that she looks just like you, Alicia. I feel like I'm in a really good Outer Limits episode." Adam states, not knowing that Alicia is getting pretty pissed off.

Alicia storms off, towards Kal, and stops ahead of them. Kal and Cara stop, and Alicia stares at Cara. Cara unknowingly stares in amazement at the woman in front of her, a woman that looks exactly like her, except for her eyes, and that her hair is shorter. Kal switches stares from Alicia, and Cara, and finnaly back at Cara.

"Hi Clark. How are you doing?"

Cara stares at Kal.

_Who's Clark, Kal?_

_I had to fake a name so she wouldn't find out that I was an alien. You should do the same._

_Oh, ok._

"I'm fine. Getting used to this school is hard."

"I see, and who is this?"

"I'm Clark's girlfriend, Sarah Shaw. And who are you?" Cara states.

"My name's Alicia Baker. Wow, you look just like me, Sarah."

"And you look like me, Alicia." Cara muttered.

"Well, see you later, Clark."

"Uhh...bye."

Cara grabs hold of Kal, and this time, he feels her hand holding tighter, and tighter, with enough force to bend a lead pipe.

"What's wrong, Cara?"

"She was hitting on you, Kal. It was so obvious."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Cara, I want to spend an eternity with you."

Cara smiles, and they walk to their first class, Chemistry 1. Kal and Cara walk in, and both of them immediatly sense the prescence of a meteor enhanced individual. Cara activates her X-Ray vision, and notices the skeleton of a person in the back of the room. Several of his bones are enlarged and boney plates cover right below his skin. Cara blinks twice, returning to normal. It is a young man with wavy black hair, and is scribbling in his notebook. She watches as he suddenly cracks his knuckles, and they constently pop throughout his entire hands.

Cara and Kal find seats next to each other, and sit down. The class is full, and the teacher walks in through the door, carrying a heavy bag, and sets it on the table in front of all the kids.

"Hello students! We seem to have two new pupils in the class. Please stand up."

Kal and Cara stand up. The enhanced young man stands up, also.

"Please state your names." The teacher states.

"My name is Clark Kent."

"I'm Sarah Shaw."

"And my name is Eric Summers." States the young man in the back.

"Well, I'm Mr. McLaughlin, and today, we're going to study... Meteor rocks!"

Mr. McLaughlin immedietly empties the contents of the bag. About twenty meteor rocks fall across the table. They glow radiantly, and Kal looks at his hands. His blood vessels pulse out, and his blood starts to turn a greenish-black. Kal looks at Cara's hands, and the same thing is happening to her. Kal's hands tremble as he grabs Cara's hands, and watch as the Mr. McLaughlin walks around each desk, and hands each group a meteorite.

_My heart feels like it's going to burst, Kal. Please help me._

_I will Cara, just try to overcome it. Damn this Kryptonium!_

Mr. McLaughlin walks over to Kal and Cara, and looks concerned. He doesn't notice their hands are under the desk, hiding their over enlarged blood vessels, pumping poisoned blood to their hearts. Mr. McLaughlin puts a meteor rock on the desk, and walks away. Kal activates his heat vision, and it impacts with the kryptonite. Immedietly, the green rock turns black, and the radiation settles, but isn't done. Kal notices all around the room, people are holding meteor rocks.

_That bastard! How dare he bring these here!_ Cara thinks.

Mr. McLaughlin runs over to Kal and Cara's meteor rock, and studies it.

"Wow, that is one major change. How'd you do it?" McLaughlin asks.

"We didn't do anything. It just changed." Cara says.

"Huh...miraculous. The rest of you, we're going to test these meteor rocks, so in front of you is Sodium Chloride. Please break your metoer rock in half, and drop half of it onto the solution, please."

The students do as told, and when the meteor rocks fall into the solution, they start to bubble in the beakers. The bubbling starts to increase, until a bright light flashes from each beaker. Then the flash dissappears, and each student removes the remaining meteor rocks. Instead of green, they have turned red. Immedietly, Kal and Cara feel better, but they still feel the effects of the remaining green meteor rocks.

"Excellent, students. Now, polish these new stones, and then put the remaining meteor rocks into plastic bags, and put them in this container full of liquid nitrogen. Do not burn your fingers in this though, it will hurt like hell."

The students immedietly get up ,and insert the bags into the container. Kal and Cara watch, and notice that Eric hasn't gotten up yet. Kal looks over to him, and sees that he is studying the green and red meteor rocks. He puts the green meteor rock into the solution, and watches as the flash appears and dissappears at the same time. He smiles, as he pulls out the newly created meteor rock, and puts it into the plastic bag. As the rest of the class walks back to their seats, Eric walks up to the container. He sets the red meteor rock inside, and McLaughlin watches.

"Where's your green meteor rock, Eric?"

"I decided I wanted to test the red meteor rock. I wanted to see what happens to a red meteor rock when it's frozen. To see if anything is different. You obviously have enough green ones being frozen."

McLaughlin stares at Eric.

"Nice hypothesis, Summers. But I want to see a report on everything that happens to that meteorite on my desk, tomarrow."

"Yes, sir."

Suddenly, the school announcements start up.

"Hello, Smallville High School students. We have a special speaker that is going to talk about the meteor shower incident. Mrs. Sullivan, you may start."

"Thank you, Principal Kwan. Hello, students. I have a special message to all of you. There is a special meeting held as soon as possible, at the Torch Office. Only people who have been changed by the meteorites can go. Your names will be classified, so please inform me, Chloe Sullivan, at the Smallville Torch office. We need all of your help. More info is provided at the meeting. Thank you."

_Did you here that, Kal? A meeting at the Torch. And we're the leaders._

_Yes, hopefully the meeting is over before Darkseid arrives. Hopefully._

Kal gets up, and so does Cara. Eric gets up, and they start to walk out, when McLaughlin stops them.

"Where are you three going?"

"We're going to the Smallville Torch office."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? We're people who were changed by the meteor rocks. Now we have to leave."

The class gasps, as Kal, Cara and Eric leave the room. The hallway is empty, except for a small group of people who walk towards them. Kal X-rays them, and suddenly stops. A girl walks out from the group, and grabs the air, like a rope, and pulls. Kal is suddenly rocketed forward, and gains his footing on the ground.

"I'd be careful if I was you, using those powers of yours." Says the young woman.

"Oh yeah? Why do I have to be careful?"

"Because, if you use those powers on me, I'll reflect them back at you."

"Then how'd you pull me like that?"

"Because of my other power. Every power that we use emits a invisible force. I can bend that to my own will. When you X-rayed my group, I grabbed that force, and made it into the consistancy of a rope. Since the X-rays emmited from you, I pulled, and you followed."

"Who are you?" Kal asks

"My name's Kailey Clawson, and I'm wondering why we are all going to a group meeting that we don't even know about."

Kal straightens himself, and Cara walks up to him. Eric walks over to the group, and stands with them. In the two groups are Kailey, Alicia, Adam, Justin, Eric, Shane, Cara and Kal. They walk towards a door marked SMALLVILLE TORCH. The door opens, and Chloe walks out.

"Oh good, you're here. Please, come in."

The group walks inside the office. The office is filled with computers and chairs. Kara sits on one chair, investigating a computer, completely mesmerized by it.

"Please, everyone sit."

Alicia takes a chair, and sits next to Kal, while Cara sits on the other side of Kal. Cara and Kal hold hands, and Alicia notices. Chloe watches as the rest of the group grabs chairs and sits down. She walks to the front of the room, and motions to Kara. Kara notices, and walks over to her.

"Your probably wondering why Chloe called you all in. I think the best explanation should come from my cousin, Kal."

Kal gets up, and walks over to the front of the room. He looks at the group of very powerful people in front of him, and figures this is all his fault.

"This is going to be very hard to explain, but, basically the meteor shower, and all of the origins of your superpowers is my fault."

"What are you talking about, Clark? And why did your cousin call you Kal?" Alicia asks.

Kal exhales, and scratches his head.

"I'm an alien."

The group looks at Kal, completely shocked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but, yes, I'm an alien. And so is Cara, and Kara. And my mother. Even my dog."

Alicia stands up, looking confused. Cara stands up, and walks over to Kal.

"What's your real name, Clark? Where are you from?" Alicia asks.

"My real name is Kal-El, and we are from the now uninhabited world of Krypton."

"Excuse me for asking, but what happened?" Adam asks.

"My father, Jor-El had an army of superdrones, and was at war with a monster called Darkseid. Jor-El was successful in destroying Darkseid's ship, but Darkseid got away, and followed the trails that my remaining family made with their ships. As we speak, he is near Earth. When he lands, he will destroy the world, but if we fight him, we might win, but we need you all."

"When will he be here?" Shane asks.

Suddenly, an extremely loud, high pitched hum eminates from nowhere. The whole group screams in pain as it gets higher and higher. The only person in the room who isn't affected is Chloe, who is wondering what is happening.

_**HELLO, KAL-EL. I WAS WONDERING WHEN WE WERE GOING TO MEET. I HOPE THIS MESSAGE IS GETTING TO YOU, AND YOUR LOVED ONES, KAL-EL. ESPECIALLY YOUR VERY ELUSIVE LIFE PARTNER, CARA-LO. YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, KAL-EL, BUT YOU CAN'T STOP ME. YOUR FATHER COULDN'T STOP ME. AND WHEN I LAND, I WILL MAKE SURE THE PEOPLE OF THIS TOWN WILL DIE AND SUFFER FIRST.**_

"I WILL STOP YOU, DARKSEID! MARK MY WORDS, YOU WILL DIE, AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!"

**_YOUR FATHER COULD'T STOP ME. NOT EVEN YOUR PLANET COULD STOP ME. I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU, KAL-EL, SON OF JOR-EL, AND THEN I WILL CONQUER THIS PLANET WITH EASE. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN'T STOP YOU, KAL-EL? IS IT YOUR FRIENDS! THE ONES WHO WERE CHANGED BY THE KRYPTONIUM! THEY WON'T STOP ME! AND I WILL FINALLY HAVE THE REVENGE I DESERVE FROM YOUR FATHER!_**

"I WILL KILL YOU, DARKSEID! I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT, YOU BASTARD!"

_**WE SHALL SEE, KAL-EL. AS I SPEAK, MY SHIP IS IN ORBIT ABOVE EARTH. I WILL LAND VERY SOON, KAL-EL. AND THEN THE WAR SHALL BEGIN.**_

The noise and the voice of Darkseid vanishes, and the group gets up slowly. Cara and Kara are shocked from this, as is most of the group. Cara runs over to Kal, hugs him deeply, and starts to cry. Kal holds her, and runs his fingers through her hair. Shane gets up, and helps the other group members shake off that terrifying voice.

"We have to go against that god damn thing! Are you nuts!" Alicia screams.

"We have to kill him. It's the only way to make sure that Earth is safe." Kal expalins

"All I can do is teleport! How's that gonna help?"

"Maybe we can help." Kara says.

"How?" Alicia asks.

"We could give you a blood transfusion." Kara explains.

"How are we going to do that? We're impenetrable." Cara asks.

"Not if we use kryptonium needles." Kal states.

Shane looks shocked. Could the actually consider giving these people their special blood? What could be the side effects?

"No, it's too dangerous. You can't do it. I'll protect Alicia." Shane states.

Kal looks at Cara. She has stopped crying, but is still clinging to Kal. Alicia looks over at Shane, and Shane smiles. Alicia walks over, and Shane sticks his hands into his jean pockets.

"You would protect me from that Darkseid freak?" She asks.

"Well...yeah...I wouldn't let a monster like that hurt you. I couldn't deal with myself if you were hurt." Shane explains.

Alicia smiles, and Shane smiles back. Justin practices his ability by letting his metal skin wrap and unwrap around his normal skin. As his skin wraps and unwraps, he walks over to a window. He clenches his fist when his metal skin is active, and a rigid sword breaks the glass. He watches the clouds gather, when Adam walks over to him. Justin still watches the sky, when the clouds start to turn red. Kailey is talking with Kara, when Adam motions Kailey over to him. Kailey and Kara walk over to where the rest of the group is. They stare out the broken window, as the red clouds start to rain a red liquid, almost like blood.

"Oh my god. It's raining blood." Kara states.

"It begins. The Apocalypse. It's here." Kal states.

Cara looks at Kal.

"Allah save us all."


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Darkseid

**Chapter 9: The War Begins**

**Part 1 of 3**

Kal stands up, and takes hold of Cara's hand. They walk over to the group. Everette stands alone, at the door. The group looks at Kal and Cara. Kal's face is stern, and Cara looks afraid.

"It is time." Kal states.

"Time for what?" Everette asks.

"Time to evacuate Smallville." Cara answers.

"You should inform the mayor." Kal answers.

"Of what? That an evil alien is going to land in Smallville, and destroy the world?"

"Exactly." Kal answers.

"They won't believe me."

"Then let them not believe. They will soon."

Everette leaves the room, and the group walks over to Kal.

"Let's go."

Kal and Cara walk out the door, followed by Kara and the rest of the group.

"Where are we going?" Justin asks.

"To the Kent farmhouse. I have some stuff to get." Kal explains.

Eric suddenly walks off to the Chemistry room. As he enters, the class watches him as he walks over, grabs the box of meteor rocks. He walks out, when McLaughlin runs after him.

"You can't take those. They're not yours!"

"Oh yeah? Try and take them from me."

Mr. McLaughlin reaches out for the box, but, Eric superpeeds away, and back up to the group. The group walks outside, where several students are staring at the clouds, which are still dropping blood rain on the innocents of Smallville. The group immedietly starts getting drenched in the blood, and Alicia grabs Shane's hand. Kal turns around, and stares at the group.

"Anyone know how to superspeed, raise your hand."

Shane raises his. Then Eric, Cara, Kara, and Adam.

"Ok, Alicia, you'll have to teleport everyone else who can't superspeed back to the Kent house."

"Allright... Justin, Adam, Kailey, hold my hands."

As instructed, they grab both of Alicia's hands, and the eerie green flash appeared, showing that she teleported successfully. Kal looks out toward the direction of the Kent farmhouse.

"Let's go." Cara instructs.

Immedietly, Kal, Cara and the rest of the group superspeed into the following cornfields. Corn whizzes by, and as they exit the cornfields, acres of soybeans pass by like nothing. The farmhouse is in view, and the group stops in front. The blood rain still falls, and the house is tainted red. Johnathon and Martha are standing on the porch, and Lora exits the house. Lightning cuts through the air, and back into the blood-red clouds, as blue as the oceans. The group that was teleported by Alicia stands on the porch, looking out into the sky.

"Jor-El told me I would be safer if I stayed with the Kents. I saw what happened to Krypton. May Allah be with you, my son. You and your troops will save this planet. May the citizens of Krypton be with you, Kal-El."

Lora walks down the steps, and hands Kal his bag of red a black kryptonium ores, and the metallic octagonal disc.

"Thank you, Mother. The Kents will keep you safe."

"Talk about peer pressure." Kailey whispers to Alicia. Alicia laughs slightly, but a large sonic boom explodes high above the blood-red clouds and blue lightning. A large fireball falls from space, and it gains more and more speed. It impacts into a cornfield several miles away.

"He's here." Cara states.

Alicia's group walks over to where Kal's group is. Shane grabs Alicia's hand, and she takes it with warm compassion. Kal takes Cara's hand, and Adam takes Kara's. Justin and Kailey hold hands with Alicia and Shane, and they teleport away. Krypto runs out of the house, barking his head off. He sits where Kal is, and suddenly superspeeds away, towards the crash site. The rest of the group superspeed toward Darkseid's ship.

Trees flash by, and soon, the smoking crater is in view. A green flash shows that Alicia's group appears, and Kal's group appears at the crater. Justin's metal skin folds over his normal skin, and as practiced, the swords slide out ahead of his hands.

Kal is the first to walk up the sides of the enormous crater wall. The entire group follows him, and they gasp at what is in the bottom. A black light source emminates from the base of the crater. A low humming sound begins from what seems like a vessel. Smoke inhales the crater, and the smell of brimestone is fragrant in the air.

Suddenly, the humming sound grows louder, and Kal notices that the smoke is moving up. He out stretches his arms, protecting the group, as a ship appears from the crater. The ship is as black as midnight, and huge, red veins pump throughout the ship.

"Lets blow it up." Kal states, still staring at the ship.

"Blow it up! With what!" Adam asks, now having to scream as the humming gets louder and louder.

"Our powers!" Kal screams.

Suddenly, Krypto aims his heat vision at the ship.

"Good, Krypto!" Kal yells.

Cara then shoots her heat vision at the ship, aiming for one of the bigger veins. Kara joins in, then Kal. The ship seems to have no effect with the heat vision. Adam suddenly fires his purple heat vision at the ship, and it slowly starts to cover the ship. Now, a purple light source shoots off from the ship. Adam snaps his fingers, and a bright light engulfs the sky. A loud explosion snaps through the groups' ears, and forces them to the ground. The smoke dissapates, but the ship is still intact. Kal looks in horror as an invisible force field shoots out from the front of the ship, and pushes back the group off of the crater wall.

In slow motion, Shane falls under Alicia, grabs her, and runs fifty feet away from the crater, and sets her down gently. At the same time, Kal grabs Kara and Cara and puts them where Alicia is. Kal runs back, grabbing Krypto and Adam, and sets them down with the rest of the group. Time speeds up again, and Justin falls down the wall and on the ground, but is unaffected from the fall by his metallic skin. The ship's front door opens out, revealing a very bright, red light. A large figure appears at the door, and jumps out, into the crater. The door in the ship closes, and the ship explodes, shooting out shrapnel and radiation from its radioactive core.

The remenants of the ship fall into the crater and in a circle a mile and a half wide. Kal superspeeds to the crater. The base is full with burning and smoldering piles of spaceship debris. Kal activates his heat vision, and fires it at the metal. Immedietly, the metal starts to melt, until all that's left is an olympic sized pool of molten metal. Kal scans the molten metal for any sign of life. A body lays on the bottom of the crater, unmoving. Kal looks harder, and sees Darkseid's heart, not beating. Cara walks over to Kal, and grabs his hand. Kal blinks twice, and his vision returns to normal.

"Is he dead?" Cara asks.

"I don't know. I couldn't have been that easy."

"Well, if he isn't, this'll hold him."

Cara steps forward, breathes in deeply, and blows a torrent of super icy wind from her lungs. The wind immedietly freezes the metal, it spreads until the whole crater is frozen, and large ice crystals have grown out of the crater.

Kal and Cara walk down the side of the frozen crater, hand in hand, and reach the bottom, when a loud CRACK slices through the air. Kal looks behind him, as the frozen earth breaks apart, revealing the frozen solid metal block containing Darkseid. The cracks continue, and the metal starts to break apart.

Pieces of frozen metal hit the ground with a shatter that would make a hundred kittens scream in pain.The cracking suddenly stops, but then, a wave of heat hits the group, knocking back Cara and Kal. Kal gets up, and helps Cara up, when she screams. Kal looks behind him, and sees that the metal had melted once again, and Darkseid walks out of the molten metal, with no scratches, and only some of his cape had been scorched. Standing at over twelve feet tall, his skin as hard as diamond, his face is hidden beneath his large hood. His eyes glow a deep red. Kal stands in front of Cara, and the group walks over to him. Darkseid smiles, awaiting his new challenge.

_**Hello, Kal-El. It's been a long time.**_

"Darkseid. We will make you pay for what you did to our planet."

_**What are you going to do, Kal-El? You and your little army is going to try and kill me? You won't succeed, Kal-El.**_

"Yes we will, Darkseid. You can't stop us." Cara says.

_**Oh really, Cara-Lo? I killed your parents along with the rest of Krypton, and I'll make sure I kill you. **_

"Well Darkseid, it seems that you are outnumbered 9 to 1. I think we have the advantage." Eric states.

_**Puny human. The odds may have been against me, but not now.**_

With that statement, Darkseid pulls out a three foot metallic pipe. Darkseid pushes a button, and the pipe extends and a double sided axe appears out of the pipe. Upon the activation of the weapon, Darkseid slams it into the ground. The earth shakes, and cracks open from under them and all over Smallville. The cracks widen, and red light radiates from what seems like the center of the earth. Hundreds of boney, rocky hands reach out from the earth. Giant stone monsters rise from the cracks, along with black smoke with the smell of sulfur. The monsters have no actual faces, just heads made of green, red and blue fire. Their skin, bony and rocky, cracks and bulks under the enormous weight of their bodies.

"What have you done!" Kailey screams.

_**I have done exactly as you have...I've created an army. One Earth, and Krypton, have never experienced! Soldiers! Line up!**_

At once, the soldiers superspeed behind Darkseid, and meet up in a line. The axe that Darkseid used to conjure up these monsters rips from the ground, and floats to his hands. He raises the tip of the axe to Kal's face.

_**Let's see what your army can do, Kal-El. Troops! Attack Kal-El's Army! Reduce them to primordial ooze!**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10: The War's Strategic Climax

**Chapter 10: The War's Strategic Climax...**

**(Part 2 of 3)**

Hundreds of vans clog the highways leading into Smallville like a cholesterol- encoated blood vessel. Everette had done his job; the entire town of Smallville had been evacuated. Now they only people left are Kal's army, Darkseid's army, the Kent Farmhouse, the impending military choppers flying above the empty Smallville buildings, and the news reporters invading the empty streets of Smallville.

Inside one of these vans sits a young woman, around 25, who sits next to her cameraman. He is currently working on his camera, getting ready to take video footage of the fiasco about to rip Smallville to pieces.

"What have we got, Johnston?" The young woman asks, impatient about being so late to the scene of the incident.

"Well, here are the facts, Mrs. Lane: The sky has turned blood red, and lightning has turned blue. It has started to rain blood for half an hour now, and there are reports of something crash landing in a field about five miles from here. Something alien." Johnston states, disbelieving his own words.

"That's a bunch of crap, Johnston. There has to be another explanation." Lois states.

"Like what, a unmanned, unregistered foreign sattellite crash lands in a small, rural town? Not to mention the sattellite is emmitting a bizarre wave that is making weather in this county very unusual? Personnally, I like the first version."

"Your insane, Johnston."

"I prefer the term, 'eccentric.' "

"Well, I think you watch entirely too many 'X-Files' episodes."

"True, but I know something fishy is going to happen."

"Is that your "cameraman sense" going off? All I think this is, is the makings of a good story."

The van suddenly moves off the highway. It moves straight into the cornfields. Hundreds of stalks of corn break apart in the path of the van. The driver speeds up, hitting several hilly bumps, knocking back Lois and Johnston. The van suddenly stops.

"Oh my god, look at that!" The driver yells.

Lois and Johnston open the door, and tumble out. About two hundred feet ahead of them, stand a group of kids, no more than 17, standing in front of some kind af monster, hidden beneath a huge, thick animal skin cloak. Behind him are what look like an army of giant, rock ogre monsters with fire for faces.

**_ATTACK KAL-EL'S ARMY, AND CLAIM THIS WORLD FOR US! _**Yelled the cloaked monster, when, the mosters suddenly run at the group of kids.

"Steve! Run the film! We need this!" Lois yells.

The leader of the kids, a dark haired, blue eyed young man, suddenly lunges at one of the rock ogres.

"ATTACK!" He yells, and the group reacts, voraciously attacking the monsters. Two women, who look exactly like each other, double team one of the monsters, one of them teleportingthe other into the shoulders of one of the monsters. At the same time, another young man, covered in what seems like a metal skin, grabs onto one of the legs of another monster, and started cutting it with his swords, but doesn't seem to do any damage. The ogre quickly kicks the man off of his leg, throwing him into what seems like an ice field, but gets up easily.

**_KILL THEM ALL, MY PETS, KILL THEM ALL! _**The cloaked monster screams.

Suddenly, a brown, shaggy dog superspeed slams into the cloaked monster, flinging him back twenty-five feet back, backslashing him into a pine tree, breaking it down. The monster gets up, uninjured, and superspeeds at the dog. The leader of the kids, the one called Kal suddenly looks over to the impending doom.

"KRYPTO!" The young man screams, slamming the ogre in the face, and superspeeds to the cloaked monster, slamming him into his chest, flinging back the monster again, but this time, straight into the line of the van. Lois and Steve get out of the way, but the driver isn't so lucky. Kal and the monster slam straight into the van, flipping it upside down, and shooting it backwards into the cornfields.

Krypto runs over to the metal man, now being ganged upon two of the ogres, and the man runs at one of them, picking it up, and flinging it around by it's left leg. Krypto, has slammed the other ogre into it's chest, and starts ripping out it's throat, each bite, ripping out pounds and pounds of burning rock and debris.

On the other side of the battlefield, Cara shoots her heat vision at an ogre, who is trying to catch the Alicia, who seems to teleport every time it tries to grab her. The heat vision has no effect on the ogre, when Shane runs over to where the ogre is. He grabs it by the leg, and Alicia teleports off of it. At the same time, Shane picks up the ogre, and jumps, lifting the megaton giant 800 feet into the air. He jumps onto the back of the creature, flipping it face down, and starts to push him downward, accepting gravity as a source of power. The monster falls, and speeds up continuously, until it slams into the ground, creating an earthquake, and breaking the monster to pieces. Shane runs up to the monster's head, and rips it of of it's shoulders. He puts it on the ground, and starts to stomp onto it continuously, and screams triumphantly.

Alicia runs over to the Shane, and hugs him.

"You saved me, Shane."

"I wasn't about to let some messed up ogre hurt you, Alicia. I love you a lot, and I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Ever."

Lois and Steve run across the battlefield, hundreds of ogre pieces littering the ground, and suddenly, another ogre, about three feet taller than the others, runs at Lois and Steve. Adam runs in front of them. He projects a stream of purple fire from his eyes, engulfing the large ogre. The ogre screams in pain, and while holding his hands in front of his eyes, the man snaps his fingers. At the same time, the ogre explodes, and as the pieces fall to the ground, Kara flys over the ground, picking up a still smoking hand of one of the ogres. Only five ogres are left, and Kara flies at one of them, slamming its head off of its shoulders, and, while screaming the whole time, slams another one into the ground.

Back at the van, Darkseid gets up from the sudden attack, and looks down at his opponent. His eyes are closed, and just as Darkseid reaches to grab him, Kal opens his eyes, and fires his heat vision directly at Darkseid's heart, scorching his cloak, and burning off his hood. Darkseid doesn't even feel his pain, but Kal kicks him straight in the gut, knocking Darkseid back towards Steve and Lois. Cara immedietly flies at Darkseid, knocking him straight upwards, away from the news team. Kal jumps to his feet, and flies off towards Darkseid. Cara follows, while Kara, Krypto, and the rest of the group destroy the last remaining ogres.

"Steve! Did you get that footage! These people can fly!"

"No kidding, Lois. After this, I quit, 'cause this is freaking nuts!"

In midair, Kal and Cara fly at Darkseid. Darkseid suddenly turns around, and lunges at Kal. Cara tries to interfere, but Darkseid easily pushes her away. Kal tries his heat vision again, but Darkseid grabs Kal by the head, his giant hand engulfing his neck. Still in midair, Kal tries to speak.

"You lost...Darkseid. We... stopped your army..."

_**Did you, Kal-El? I think not. The war has just begun. **_

With that statement, Darkseid lunges Kal straight into one of the still opened lava cracks.

Darkseid throws his axe into the now molten, rising lava, and the entire town of Smallville shakes as the ground rips open again, this time releasing hundreds upon thousands of now molten lava and rock ogres rise from the depths of hell.

"Oh man, more rock ogres! Jesus, I'm gonna be sore in the morning."

Cara screams as Darkseid leaps at her. Kara shoots straight up into the sky, and punches Darkseid in his jaw, sending him backwards into the lava. Cara looks at Kara, and tears fall from her eyes.

"Cara-Lo, what's wrong?"

Cara points to the spot where Kal fell into the lava.

"Kal was thrown into the lava. He was going too fast for me to catch him. I was too late."

The now hundreds of rock and molten lava ogres roam the streets, and countrysides of Smallville. A low whirring sound starts to rumble in the distance as hundreds of SWAT chopperscut through the air. One of the leading helicopters opens fire on one of the ogres. The bullets do nothing to the beast, and it jumps straight into one of the helicopters, exploding it to pieces. Hundreds of acres of corn now have been reduced to ash and brimestone.

"This is Lois Lane, and we are here at the site of what seems like an war of biblical proportions. An army of rock ogres have been terrorizing Lowell County, and it seems that the leader of what seems like superhuman warriors has been plunged into the molten lava. The leader of the ogres has also been sent into the lava, and now we have footage of this war escalating to more damage as SWAT and military vehicles have now arrived. Stay tuned for more footage of the impending doom that is surrounding Smallville."

The ogres now have been encouraged to attack the several hundred military tanks and choppers that have invaded their territory. Kara flies over to one of the molten rock ogres and begins punching and kicking it, sending it backwards, until it gained its ground.

_You'll never win, Kara-El. As I speak, your leader Kal-El, is dying, and you know it. _The ogre says telepathically.

"Your wrong! Kal-El will live!" Kara screams as she plunges into the ogre, ripping its flaming heart apart with her bare hands. The molten ogre litterally falls apart into a molten pool of magma. The rest of the group begins attacking the ogres, punching, kicking, screaming, reducing rock ogres to piles of rock, and lava ogres to their original pools of lava.

Shane and Alicia team up, teleporting into one of the helicopters, while shne holds down a rock ogre, Alicia begins pummeling it with bullets, and with concussion missles. Shane rips off another ogres arm, and begins slamming other ogres with it. Adam runs over to a now broken down tank, and enfuses it with his destructive fire, picks it up, and lunges it at three rock ogres. The ogres catch it, but not until Adam snaps his fingers, blowing it to smitherines. The ogres immedietly fall apart, and about fifty feet away from Lois and about 178 feet down, lies the body of Kal-El. He is covered with bruises, and most of his clothes have been scorched off, all but his underwear that he arrived in. Kal-El is unconsious, and the millions of tons of lava roll around him, throwing his body around like a toy.

_**Hello, Kal-El. Is the heat to much for you? You should get out of the lava if you can't handle it. In a few minutes, I will rise out, and kill your family, starting with that damn dog of yours. Then I'll kill your army one by one, and execute the leaders, Kara and your precious Cara-Lo. Then I'll kill you, if you haven't already died from the exposure to the magma. The War will end when your blood is spilled, Kal-El.**_

Darkseid's body floats nearby Kal's, around 130 feet away. Kal opens his eyes, undisturbed by the millions of tons of magma slowly rising up. Kal heard every word Darkseid said to him, and slowly, Kal swims through the magma, towards Darkseid. Kal can hear the war between his troops, and Darkseid's army of ogres up above, the thundering of the ogres' feet loudly echoing through the ground and the magma. Kal approaches Darkseid's body, but isn't fooled when his body isn't moving. Just as Kal reaches to grab Darkseid, The magma begins to pull him down. Immedietly, Kal grabs Darkseid's leg, and darkseid is pulled down with him.

_**Mwa ha ha ha ha! Kal-El, how long do you think you can live down here, without any air? I think not for long. You are powered by the sun, and the sun isn't down here. You will get weaker and weaker the more we desend. **_

_You won't win, Darkseid. I won't let you. You will die, and I will be the one to kill you. _

_**Let us see who will last the longest.**_

Kal is still being pulled down by the invisible magma hand, when he begins to force his way up. Darkseid tries to stop Kal, but with all his strength, Kal flys through the magma, leaving Darkseid to contend with the lava. Kal continues to fly through the lava, and light starts to eminate from the surface.

Back on the surface, Cara, Kara and Justin are killing more ogres, Justin picks up a smaller ogre, and slams it into the other ogres, smashing them to chunks of rock and debris. Several military tanks shoot more missles at the ogres, blasting the rock ones, but the lava ogres feel no pain. They heal quickly, sucking up molten rock to rebuild their bodies. Shane and Alicia teleport to a broken telephone pole.

Shane superspeeds over and rips off one of the phone lines, about 8 feet long, and they teleport onto the shoulders of one of the rock ogres. Shane throws one end of the telephone line to Alicia, while the ogre roars, they slip the rope around the ogre's neck. Alicia throws her end to Shane, and Shane pulls with all of his strength, the sound of crackling rock, and finally breaks its neck. The body of the ogre falls to the now semi molten ground. On impact, the ogre's body breaks apart, and pieces fly everywhere.

Justin continues to slam ogre after ogre, but with little success. His whole body has now been transformed to his metal suit. After slamming his fists and swords into the bodies of the various ogres, another one slams his gigantic fist into his back.

"AHHHHH!" Justin screams in his cyborg voice.

Immedietly, Shane superspeeds onto the back on one of the ogres back, and starts punching it over and over again. Lava streams out of the gashes that Shane is making in the ogres back, when another one punches Shane. The ogre's fist slams into Shane's side, sending him flying off the other ogres' back. Alicia grabs hold of Adam, and teleports onto the badly damaged ogre. Adam shoots his fire, engulfing the ogre. Justin then snaps his fingers as Alicia teleports him away, blasting the ogre to molten chunks of lava.

Alicia's destination was directly in front of Shane, who is now unconcious. A group of ogres run at them, shaking the earth as each foot slams the earth. They reach out to grab Alicia, Adam and Shane, when the ground cracks open right in front of them. A brilliant whit light shoots out from the crack, and the ogres stop their advance. Out of the light, a form appears. Cara flies over to where Alicia is, and so does the rest of the group. Kara flies over, carrying the injured Krypto, and they settle to the ground, where she checks the unconsious members for any injuries.

The ogres have now surrounded the remaining group, Kailey is now holding down an ogre, pinning his left arm behind his back, when another ogre smacks her off his companion, knocking her unconcious. Adam runs over, and picks her up, then runs back to the group. Lois and Steve have now hidden behind the broken down pine tree, and are still rolling their camera. The man-sized form suddenly shoots up above the entirety of Darkseid's army, a million ogres surrounding the group, and still more crawl out of the lava. The white light continues to shine out of the gultch in the ground, when the form suddenly starts to lower. It still lowers, until it stands with the group. The light fades from the form, and it is Kal, covered in molten rock. All of his clothes have been burned away, except for his metallic shorts.

Kal walks over to the unconsious members, and looks up at the blood-red sky. It still rains blood, and Kal concentrates. He pulls from the pockets of his shorts, the octagonal disc, protected by Kal's body force field. It glows red, yellow, and blue.

_What am I to do, Father? We can't beat Darkseid's army alone. We need more power._

_**The only true power there is, Kal-El, is in yourself. You must find it. That is the key to winning this war. **_

_How am I supposed to Harness this power, Father?_

_**That is for you to discover. Good luck, Kal-El. The whole entirety of Earth is in dire need of you.**_

Suddenly, the gultch that Kal came through rips open. A volcanic fountain of fire ignites from the crack, and from inside the fire, Darkseid climbs out of the gultch. His eyes now scream revenge, and the ogres break apart, allowing for Darkseid to walk to the group.

**_GRAB THEM! _**Darkseid screams to his troops.

Several of the ogres run over, and grab Justin, Kara, and Krypto. Kal tries to run and save his freinds and family, but is ambushed by five ogres who hold him down. Others pick up the rest of the group, and the last one picks up Cara.

"Kal-El, Help us! Please! Don't let them hurt us!"

The only one left is Eric, who stands, still holding the blue container. Darkseid walks up to him, standing a good five feet taller than Eric, and stares at him.

_**WHAT IS IN THIS CONTAINER, HUMAN!**_

"None of your damn business." Eric states, smiling.

_**OPEN IT, AND BOW TO ME!**_

"Kiss my ass. I bow to no one."

_**GRAB HIM!**_

One of the empty-handed ogres grabs Eric, and he drops the box. The lid falls off, revealing a strange green and red glow...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11: The Power Within

**Chapter 11: The Power Within...**

**(Part 3 of 3)**

The red sky has covered the earth from the sun, and the clouds have gotten considerably thicker. Three F-117 Nighthawks suddenly cut through the clouds. They form a V formation as some of the clouds they cut through reveal what lies underneath. The town that used to be Smallville does not exist anymore. What is left are demolished buildings, and destroyed vehicles, citizen and military. Where cornfields grew now are home to gigantic fault lines, rolling rivers of lava and brimestone tainted land. The entire state of Kansas has been evacuated, only leaving families who wish to stay and wait it out. The entire United Nations building has been thrown into chaos, arguing on who did this to the small American town. The Nighthawks open communications to the Pentagon. Nighthawk 1, turns his on first, by flipping a blue switch to his right.

"Papa bear, this is Mother bear. Interference from the clouds is more than we expected. We seem to be getting more turbulance than scheduled, but I'm sending the video now. Confirm when you recieve video confirmation."

On the other side of the US, a small man sits in front of a large computer. Behind him are several people watching along with him. The video shows what remains of Smallville, the burning, destroyed remainder of a small, quiet town. Fires now envelope the town, and shots of Darkseid's army fill the several other screens that occcupy the room. A general watches one of the screens, and motions to a man.

"Yes, General Lane? What are your orders?"

"Get my daughter out of that place and then contact the president."

"The president, sir? What for?"

"Well, I need his confirmation to lauch nuclear warheads on that alien army."

"Nuc it? Is that our last resort?"

"I believe that is classified."

"Yes, sir. What ever you say."

The man runs out of the room, and General Lane watches another screen. The army surrounds the small group of individuals.

"What the hell are those things?" He mutters.

Back in what remains of the outskirts of Smallville, Cara watches as the strange red and green glow from Eric's box emminates the group. Darkseid watches and suddenly smiles.

_**Ahhh... Kryptonium. The last evidence of that moon of yours... Xenon, wasn't it? One of the only things that can kill you. The other being me, of course.**_

Darkseid walks over, and picks up the box. The green radiation hits Darkseid, but to no effect. He reaches in, and picks up several pieces of green Kryptonite, examining them, and carelessly throwing them into the center of the circle, their radiation hitting Kal, Cara, Kara and Krypto, slowly weakening them. Cara looks in horror as Darkseid walks over to her, and grabs her by her hair.

_**Now it is time to kill off the only people Kal-El cares for. Watch this, Kal-El, for you will see the last of the Kryptonians die, and you can't do anything about it.**_

Darkseid wraps his enormous hand around Cara's neck, and starts choking her. Tears well up in Cara's eyes as she looks at Kal.

_The power is within yourself, Kal-El. Release it, and Darkseid can't stop you._

The sound of Jor-El's voice echoes through Kal's head as he looks on to Cara. Her color is fading fast, and the ogres holding him don't let up their hold. Kal suddenly concentrates, closing his eyes, and sudenly, he starts to convulse. He shakes more and more, until his movements can't be seen in normal time anymore.

_You have done it, Kal-El. Now, embrace the power of the entire Kryptonian race. _

Almost instantly, the convulsions stop. Kal opens his eyes, one red, the other blue. Darkseid turns his head, noticing that Kal is staring right at him. Kal's body then starts to glow a deep blue.

_**No matter what you do, you will never stop me, Kal-El. However powerful you get, I will always be more powerful.**_

"Power isn't everything, Darseid." Kal states.

_**Perhaps to you, but look closer, Kal-El. Your life partner is still clinging to life.**_

Darkseid was right. Cara was almost dead, but she still hung in there, tears now rolling off of her pale face.

The ogres holding Kal are now having trouble holding him down. The brilliant blue light shining off of Kal now begins to turn bright white. A low rumble erupts from Kal. Suddenly, the ogres holding Kal down explode, and from the debris and smoke, Kal stands. The white light that used to cover him now shoots straight up, hitting the blood red sky, and splitting up into nine seperate lights, red, yellow, blue, purple, white, black, orange, green, and burgandy, which slammed into Darkseid's army, killing every one of the rock and lava ogres. Darkseid lets go of Cara, dropping her on the ground, and walks up to Kal.

Darkseid lifts his huge, rock-like mucular hand around Kal's neck, and starts to add pressure. Eric sees the pain that the kryptonite is doing to Cara, Kara and Krypto, so he picks up his box, and starts to put the freezing cold Kryptonite back in, until he notices something. An object to his left sparkles in the corner of his eye. Something golden.

_My red meteor rock...where is it?_ He thinks to himself.

After collecting the rest of the Kryptonite, and closes it, Krypto's strength returns, and he runs over to Cara, whose color is returning, but she now is staring at Kal, who doesn't seem to feel the pressure that Darkseid is applying to his neck. Darkseid is now using both of his arms, applying enough pressure to collapse a large building. But Kal continues to stare at Darkseid, until he smiles. Kal smirks at Darkseid, obviously not afraid of the twelve foot, battle scared monster in front of him.

_**Why do you not feel this pain I am putting you through!**_

**_BECAUSE, I AM NOT ONLY KAL-EL, BUT THE ENTIRE LIFE FORCE THAT WAS ONCE KRYPTON. YOU ARE NO LONGER DEALING WITH ONE PERSON, BUT ALL OF US._**

THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!

_**WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE, DARKSEID. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM ON THE ALLAH'S SHOE. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT EVIL, DARKSEID, AND GOOD ALWAYS TRIUMPHS OVER EVIL.**_

Kal smacks Darkseid's arms away from his neck, and easily punches his stomach, sending Darkseid flying up, smashing into an Army helicopter, which was taping the whole fight. The helicopter's shrapnel bombards the now desolate fields of Smallville. Exactly where the helicopter was once hovering, floats Darkseid. Green blood trickles out the corner of his mouth, when he lunges at Kal. Immedietly, Kal rockets off the ground, smashing into Darkseid. Flinging back twenty feet, Darkseid regains his boundries, and slams his fist into Kal's face, pushing him upside down.

_**YOU MADE ME BLEED, KAL-EL. WELL DONE, BUT THE FUN ISN'T OVER YET.**_

At the same time, Eric walks over to where the glinting came from. Pushing away the shrapnel, is the source of the glinting. A large pice of Kryptonite sits in front of him, but this one is different. It is a bright golden color, and as he reaches for it, his hand starts to quiver. It bulges golden blood veins, and as he watches, the bony plates under the skin in his arm shrink until they are non existant. Eric quickly opens the box, picks it up the strange hunk of Kryptonite, and throws it into the box. It burns his hands in the brief contact, and he stares at the box, then at the floating Darkseid, who suddenly is impacted in the chest by Kal.

_Oh my god, I have an idea... _Eric thinks.


	12. Chapter 12: The End of Darkseid

**Chapter 12: The End of Darkseid**

Cara and Kara get up slowly, their strength returning. Justin returns to conciousness, and notices that Darkseid's army is destroyed, various pieces covering the cornfields surrounding them. Lava has slowed its flow, but still is molten, leaving destruction in its wake. Kara walks over, and helps Justin up.

"What happened? Where are the ogres?"

"Kal destroyed them, well, actually it isn't really Kal, it is the entire population of Krypton that now inhabits his body. Look up, and you'll understand."

As instructed, Justin looks up at the battle above. Darkseid has now recovered from the punch from Kal, and superspeeds at him. Kal readies the assault, and steadies his body as Darkseid impacts into him.

_**HAD ENOUGH PAIN, KAL-EL?**_

_**"WE TOLD YOU, WE ARE NOT KAL-EL. HE IS WITH US, BUT WE ARE CONTROLLING HIS BODY. PERHAPS THIS VOICE WILL REPLENISH YOUR MEMORY.**_

_**"HELLO, DARKSEID. IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME. YOU WERE SUCCESSFUL IN DESTROYING MY PHYSICAL BODY FROM MY ATTACK ON YOUR SHIP, BUT I WILL HELP MY SON IN DESTROYING YOU."**_

_**JOR-EL! I WILL NOT LET YOU SUCCEED!**_

_**"THEN ATTACK US, AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS. UNLESS YOUR AFRAID."**_

Darkseid lunges at Jor-El, and before he saw what happened, Jor-El slams into him. He grabs Darkseid's cape, and starts flying straight up.

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING, JOR-EL! RELEASE ME AT ONCE! **_

_**"WE ARE GOING FOR A LITTLE RIDE, DARKSEID. TO OUTER SPACE, TO SEE WHO CAN LAST THE LONGEST."**_

_**I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS, JOR-EL!**_

Jor-El smirks using Kal's mouth, and sucks in a deep breath, holding it. Darkseid reaches for Kal's hand, but Jor-El flys faster and faster. Soon, the red clouds dissappear beneath Darkseid's feet, and the atmosphere grows thinner and thinner. Jor-El and Darkseid now enter the cold depths of space. Earth seems so small now, and Jor-El lets go of Darkseid. Kal turns around, and his eyes turn green, the prescence of a person taking over.

**_YOU TRIED TO DESTROY MY DAUGHTER, AND NOW YOU WILL DIE A SUFFERING DEATH._** **_I WILL CHOKE YOU, JUST AS YOU DID TO MY DAUGHTER._**

_**EXE- LO? I KILLED YOU WHEN YOU WERE HIDING IN THAT PITIFUL WAR ZONE WITH YOUR WIFE!**_

_**I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE ME MIXED UP WITH MY HUSBAND. I AM JARA-LAN, AND WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE DARKSEID. **_

Darkseid lunges at Jara-Lan, but Jana anticipates it. She lunges at Darksied, and the impact from both of them ignites a gigantic sound wave, shaking the entire Earth. Darkseid grabs hold of Kal/Krypton, and lunges them into the vast atmosphere of Venus. As entry into Venus's atmosphere, Kal ignites into fire. There is no pain for him as he smashes into a vast, desolate desert. The brown clouds containing sulfuric acid cover the entire sky all the way across the horizon, and beyond.

Kal stands up, his metallic shorts scortched, but still intact enough to hold on to his body. He blows off some fire that consumed his shoulder, his skin intact. Kal, or rather Jara-Lan, looks on to the wasteland that is Venus. Volcanoes, now dorment, litter the world, and extinct lava flows turned the once flat areas rough and bumpy. A sudden rainstorm starts, but instead of water, gallons of sulfuric acid engulf the plain that Kal/Jara has crash landed in.

Suddenly, the clouds shift and part, as the great mass of Darkseid slams into a lava bed, no more than a mile away. Kal exhales and inhales the deep Carbon Dioxide atmosphere. His lungs change with their surroundings, and his body is able to take the damage. Kal/Jara superspeed to Darkseid's crash site, and both of them immedietly start fighting again.

_**STILL FEELING WELL ENOUGH TO FIGHT, JARA-LAN? I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT CRASH WOULD HAVE WEAKENED YOU, BUT I SEE IT HASEN'T.**_

_**"WE COULD HAVE SAID THE SAME THING TO YOU, DARKSEID."**_

Jara immedietly shoots Kal's heat vision at Darkseid, while in slow time, Darkseid covers himself with the torn bits of cloak left. The thermal energy released from Kal's eyes scortches the remains of the cloak into burning ash. Darkseid's rock-hard skin sizzles in the combination of Venus's 900 degree heat, the sulfuric acid rain, and Kal's heat vision. His skin now starts to scortch, and Darkseid screams in anguish.

_**WHAT'S HAPPENING! MY SKIN CAN'T TAKE THE PRESSURE!**_

**_"YOUR WEAKENING, DARKSEID. AND WE ARE STILL RETAINING OUR STRENGTH."_**

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!

_**"WE TOLD YOU, WE ARE THE SPIRITS OF THE INHABITANTS OF KRYPTON. WE ARE CONTROLLING Kal-EL'S BODY. IT'S NOW TIME TO TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR THE MASSACRE OF US. WE DECLARE YOU A MURDERER, AND PUNISH YOU TO DEATH BY TORTURE!"**_

_**I WILL NOT DIE!**_

_**"IT IS TOO LATE NOW, DARKSEID. WE WILL BE YOUR EXECUTIONER."**_

Kal's eyes change once again, back to Jor-El's superspeeds at Darkseid, catching him off gaurd. Darkseid is slammed backward, his rock-hard skin, and pieces of his bone spikes ripping off him in the drag. Jor-El plants punches to Darkseid's face, continuously punching, until more of Darkseid's green blood is leaking out of his mouth, his eyes, and his nose. Darseid grabs Kal's arm, and swings him back fifty feet. Jor-El slams into the center of a Venusian volcano, breaking through the dry, cracking ground, and landing into a non molten piece of rock. Darkseid slowly gets up, wiping the blood off of his face, and starts tending to the wounds he has on his shoulders. He starts to turn around, when the volcano starts to rumble. The crater on the top of the volcano explodes into a wall of fire, smoke, and lava. Darkseid squints, and notices a figure floating above the lava overflow, and through the smoke he swears that Jor-El is smirking. Darkseid superspeeds away, trying to escape this madman. Jor-El flys after him, smiling indeed.

Darkseid is now running for his life. The blood from his mouth is increasing more and more, and the blood from his eyes is clouding his vision. One of his massive feet trips over a upgraded piece of dried lava, and his body slams into the ground. He gets back up, and flies off, out of Venus' atmosphere, back towards Earth. Jor-El flys after him, rage now infuriating him.

_He's going back towards Earth, Kal-El. I'm afraid he's going to try and kill the rest of your family. _

_I know, Father, but we need to stop him, and Earth will be saved._

_After we end up back on Earth, we will have to leave your body. Our souls can't stay in your body for long. You'll have to kill him yourself. It is your destiny to save Earth._

_Yes, father. I will kill him. He is afraid of you, you know._

_I know, but he is also afraid of you, Kal-El, for you are the mirror image of me when I was younger. I am sorry I put you through this, son._

_It's allright, Father. After I kill him, the earth will be saved. _

Kal is now in sight of Earth, and sees Darkseid burning in re-entry into his atmosphere. Kal speeds up, and soon, starts to enter the atmosphere, ready to end all this chaos...

"Uh, General Lane? It seems that the monster's army of ogres has dissappeared, the leader, called Darkseid, and the leader of the mutants, someone named Kal-El have also left Earth and entered Venus's atmosphere 30 minutes."

"And what about my daughter, Lois? Is she allright?"

"She's fine, General. She was helping some of the injured individuals. Now she seems to be interviewing two of the young women from the group. We have some bad news though..."

"Spill it."

"It seems that the monster called Darseid has just entered our atmosphere, and has just destroyed our Nighthawks."

"Any other good news?"

"Well, It also seems that this Kal-El character has entered our atmosphere, and is following Darkseid back to Smallville as we speak."

"Hold off the tanks, and let those two kill each other."

"But, sir..."

"NO OBJECTIONS!"

"Yes sir..."

General Lane looks back at the screens of Smallville, that show Lois helping a young man who fell unconcious.

"I wonder how they got those powers..."

The re-entry for Darkseid was not a good one. His face, bloody green from the deadly attack from Kal's body did such damage to him that he is almost blind from the blood leaking from his eyes. Instead of landing, Darkseid slams into the earth at such speed that his body impacts and creates a large cloud of dust, pavement and pieces of rock out into the atmosphere. Cara, who is helping Justin, hears the smashing of Darkseid a mile and a half away. Cara superspeeds away, followed by Krypto. As she advances, Darkseid's crater looms in. They stop at the rim of the crater, a strange deja-vu emmitting through Cara's mind.

_Where's Kal-El? _She thinks.

Krypto looks up, and starts to bark. Cara looks up, and sees a bright flash shoot straight down. Both Krypto and Cara jump into the air, as the flash collides with Darkseid. Immediely, a loud SMACK erupts in the air. The crater explodes, and the flash subsides. Cara blows away the smoke and stares at what remains in the crater. Darkseid starts to get up, rising off of his knees, and stares at what hit him. Kal lays motionless, facedown in the base of the crater. Millions of colors of light shoot out of his body, and dissapate. Darkseid smiles and grabs Kal's body by one of his arms.

_**Finally. The Last Son of Krypton is dead. I do agree, you made up quite a fight.**_

Darkseid throws Kal's body on the ground, and flips him over. Kal's smolder covered face remains motionless. Cara stares at Kal, tears once again welling in her eyes. Krypto barks ferociously, and superspeeds straight into Darkseid. Darkseid is flung backwards, back to the base of the crater.

_**UNGRATEFUL CANINE! LET'S SEE YOU RUN AFTER I BREAK YOUR SPINE!**_

Just as Darkseid grabs Krypto, Kal moves. His eyes open, and he slowly gets up.

"Let go of my dog, Darkseid."

_**COME AND GET HIM, KAL-EL. YOU ARE NO LONGER POWERFUL. IT WILL BE EASIER TO KILL YOU NOW.**_

"Then stop talking and do it."

Darkseid drops Krypto, causing him to whine loudly. Cara drops down to where Kal stands, readying her position into the cracked pavement. Kal superspeeds directly at Darkseid, Cara at his side. The impact of both Kryptonians pushes Darkseid back, but not as planned. Darkseid holds his ground, and sends Kal flying. He grabs hold of Cara before she could react, and holds her up by her neck. Kal slams on the ground, pushing back pavement as he drags.

A bright, green flash shines out at the left of where Kal slammed into the pavement, and out of the flash, appear Alicia, Eric and Shane. Eric stares at the monster directly ahead of him, and trembles at the sight of the misshapen monster. Cara cries quietly in pain, Darkseid's hands around her neck again. Eric and Shane run up to Darkseid, while Alicia helps Kal to his feet.

"Let go of Cara, Darkseid!" Shane yells.

_**WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU, HUMAN!**_

Shane superpeeds straight into Darkseid's leg, knocking the balance out of Darkseid. His fists release Cara, throwing her back, just as Kal catches her. Cara's eyes are closed, and her body is motionless. Kal X-rays her body, searching for a heartbeat. Her heart beats slowly, and Kal slowly and carefully puts her body down. Alicia runs over, and checks for a pulse.

"Take care of her. Her pulse is weak and slow." Kal states.

Kal stands back up, his eyes glowing a bright red.

_**"DARKSEID! THIS ENDS NOW!**_

Darkseid grabs Shane by his face, and throws his body backwards, straight into an overturned tanker truck. It immedietly explodes, and flying pieces of fire rain down. Darkseid smiles when he notices Kal, and steadies his body. Eric looks down at the box he is holding. He opens it up, and looks at Kal. He then looks at Darkseid, and reaches in. His hand burns as he pulls out the freezing cold golden piece of Kryptonite.

"Hey Darkseid, catch!" Eric yells as he throws the gold Kryptonite. Darkseid grabs it, and screams in agony as it quickly burns his hands. His green blood veins buldge out and turn yellow, as the rock poisons his blood system. Darkseid tries to throw it, but it is already melded into his skin. Darkseid's eyes turn a bright yellow, and he fall to the ground. Rage encompasses him, and he jumps to his feet. He runs at Kal, but not as fast as he used to. Kal superspeeds to the tanker, picking up the motor of the semi, and throws it straight at Darkseid. The motor throws himback, and into a ditch. He tries to pick it up off of him, but his strength is gone. Kal runs over, and throws him out of the gultch. Darkseid's body slams facefirst into the pavement, causing his face to bleed yellow. The gold Kryptonite has dissolved into Darkseid's body, and has permenantly weakened him.

_**Please, Kal-El. Have mercy on me. I am in pain.**_

"Have mercy? On you? You tried to kill Cara, and you destroyed my planet in the process. Now it's my turn to kill you."

_**Don't do it, Kal-El. If you kill me, you'll be a monster. You'll be like me, a killing machine. Plus, you'll be killing a fellow living creature.**_

"Your wrong, Darkseid. I won't be a monster, because I have to kill you, or you'll kill the rest of this world. I know when to kill and when not to. And I won't be killing a living creature, because you have no soul. Your evil Darkseid, and now you die."

Kal picks Darkseid up halfway, so he can look into the eyes of his enemy. Quickly, Kal slams his fist into Darkseid's chest, yellow blood spilling out of the wound. Kal feels Darkseid's heart beating, and grabs it. Kal pulls it out, a massive, moving muscle. Kal activates his heat vision, igniting the large heart on fire, and throws it on the ground. It still beats, until it stops, yellow blood spilling out of it. Kal lets go of Darkseid's motionless body, slamming it into the ground. Kal stares at the body, and ignites it with his heat vision. Kal spits into the flames, and turns around. He walks over to Alicia and Cara, who has regained conciousness and he hugs her. Kal's eyes fill with tears, and both of them start crying. Alicia walks over to the burning wreckage of the tanker trailer, and starts to cry. She falls to her knees and stares at the flames, cutting into the sky.

The sky starts to turn bright blue, the clouds white. What remains of the tanks start to turn around, heading back to the military base. Kara flys over to Alicia, and sits down next to her.

"What happened?" Kara asks.

"Shane tried to stop Darkseid, but was thrown into that propane tanker."

Kara X-rays the tanker, and notices a body, unmoving. She concentrates, and sees his heart. It beats slowly, but far too slow for a human. Kara runs to the tanker, and starts to lift up what remains of the tanker. Shane's body is there, bruises covering his body. His shorts are scortched, along with his shirt, and his shoes are off. Kara moves the tanker away, setting it down about ten feet away. She picks up Shane, and moves him over to Alicia. Kara sets his head on Alicia's lap, and looks at Alicia.

"I think we need some time alone."

"Oh, of course."

Kara runs over to where Kal and Cara are. Alicia looks at Shane's face, and runs her fingers through his hair. She holds Shane's left hand, and latches her fingers with his. There is no response from Shane's hand. Alicia feels his pulse, and finds a very weak one.

"C'mon, Shane. Don't die on me. Please don't die. I know you like me. Please don't leave me. Say something if you can hear me."

Shane's mouth moves, but Alicia can't hear his words. She leans in, her ear next to his mouth.

"Will...you go out...with me?" Shane asks, and starts to laugh.

Alicia laughs, and her blonde hair touches his face.

"Yeah, once you get better."

"Pizza Hut?" Shane asks

"Ok, but I pick the movie."

"Deal."

Alicia and Shane hug each other, then Kal, Cara and Kara walk over to where they are. Kal helps Shane up. Alicia teleports Shane, Cara, Kara, Kal and Krypto to the rest of the group. As they leave, Darkseid's body crumbles to ashes, and eventually, into nothingness.

The other group, made up of Lois, Steve, Adam, Kailey, and Justin notice the all too familiar green flash made from Alicia's ability that appears in front of them. Kal's group emerges from the flash, and Lois notices the one called Kal. Lois walks in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Excuse me, but you were the one that fought that monster, right?"

"Darkseid? Yeah I fought him."

Lois motions for steve to come over. Steve turned on the camera again, and pointed it at Kal and Cara.

"Could you tell us what happened?"

Kal looked into the camera, and back at Lois.

"We fought again, and I killed him."

"You...killed him? Why?"

"Well, he destroyed our planet, destroyed your town, and killed billions of people, mostly our kind, but also some of yours."

"Are you an alien?"

"Yes, I am an alien. And so is my cousin, Kara, my life partner, Cara, my mother, and even my dog."

Suddenly, a bright flash filled the sky, and Kal pulls out the octagonal disc. It shakes violently, while glowing red, yellow and blue. Three figures form in the sky, hundreds of feet tall. The are as bright as the sun, but were transparent. All three of the figures were men, and Kal recognized them immedietly. The one on the far right was his uncle, Zor-El, Kara's father. The one on the far left was Cara's Father, Exe-Lo. The last one, standing in the middle, was Jor-El. Lois looks consistantly at the giant ghosts, wondering what is going on...


	13. Chapter 13: The World at New

**Chapter 13: The World at New...**

The three figures, Zor-El, Jor-El, and Exe-Lo look down at the four kryptonians, including Krypto.Jor-El smiles, seeing his son, his niece, and his son's Life Partner.

_**IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE DEFEATED DARKSEID, KAL-EL. BUT IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE HELP. **_

Jor-El looks at the other astonished people. Zor-El stares at the camera.

_**YOUR VIDEO EQUIPMENT WILL NOT WORK HERE. WE CANNOT BE CAUGHT ON WHAT YOU CALL 'FILM'.**_

_**TO THOSE WHO ARE NOT FAMILIAR WITH THIS, I AM JOR-EL, THE FATHER OF KAL-EL. WE ARE VERY ADVANCED HOLOGRAMS THAT WERE PROGRAMMED TO TELL KAL-EL AND HIS COMPANIONS A CERTAIN MESSAGE. **_

"What was the message!" Kailey asks.

_**THE MESSAGE STATES: ON THE BEHALF OF THE CITY OF KRYPTON, AND IT'S NOW PERISHED CITIZENS, WE THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE FULLY REMEMBERED IN THE KNOWN GALAXY. ESPECIALLY YOU, KAL-EL.**_

"Father? I have 2 requests." Cara asks Exe-Lo.

_**YES, CARA? WHAT ARE THEY?**_

"The first one, I would like all this destruction to be gone, and have this nice town the way it used to be."

_**VERY WELL. IT SHALL BE DONE.**_

At once, the town of Smallville started to rebuild itself. Buildings, like the Talon, and the Public Library were having bricks pile on one another. Several buildings rose back up. The streets that were cracked under the weight of the millions of ogres repaired themselves. The lava seeped back into the ground, miles below the crust, and the fires were put out. Even the buildings were given new paint jobs. Kal looks around at the several burned cornfields that suddenly unleashed a wave of fresh new cornstalks. Suddenly, Kal punches his fist into the ground, and pulls out a blunt object about 4 feet long. Kal breaks the charred rock and reveals the golden axe of Darkseid. Kal flys up to Jor-El's face. Jor-El holds his hand over, and Kal sets the axe in his father's outstretched hand. Jor-El wraps his hand around it, and sets it in his robes.

_**THANK YOU, KAL-EL. THIS WILL ENSURE THAT THIS AXE WILL NOT FALL IN THE WRONG HANDS. I THINK THE BEST PLACE TO HIDE IT IS IN THE FORTRESS.**_

Soon, Smallville is back to the way it was, a clean, small town. No lava, volcanoes, ogre parts, and no Darkseid. Exe-Lo looks down at his daughter.

_**WHAT IS YOUR SECOND REQUEST, CARA?**_

"I was wondering, how are Kal and I going to preform the Ceremony?"

_**AH YES, THE LIFE PARTNER CEREMONY. JOR-EL? WOULD YOU DO THE HONORS OLD FRIEND?**_

_**YES, OF COURSE. KAL-EL AND CARA, WHEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE THIS CEREMONY?**_

Cara and Kal look at each other.

_How about Monday, Kal?_

_Monday's great, Cara._

_**MONDAY IT WILL BE. THE ENTIRE TOWN IS INVITED, AND OF COURSE, YOUR GROUP. **_

"Yes Father."

_**WE WILL GO NOW, BUT WILL BE THE SPEAKERS ON MONDAY.**_

Kal smiles, and hugs Cara. The parents of Cara, Kara and Kal dissapate into mist. A loud siren cuts through the quietness. A prerecorded voice starts talking.

**IT IS NOW SAFE TO ENTER THE TOWN OF SMALLVILLE. REPEAT: IT IS NOW SAFE TO ENTER SMALLVILLE.**

Kal looks at the group that stares back at him. Justin, Adam and Kailey are bruised and Justin is leaning on Adam's shoulder. Alicia and Shane look badly beaten up, Alicia mostly dirty, and Shane, who has also been scortched by a 4 ton tanker. Eric is tired, hiding the box containing the last known Kryptonite ores into a ditch to the right of Kal. Krypto is panting heavily, and Kara's bruises heal slowly, already turning from black-blue to a dark yellow. Cara's bloodshot eyes from the choking she just endured start to turn normal. Kal looks the worst out of all of them, wearing nothing but his scortched metallic shorts, and various bruises all over his body. His hair is all riled up, and full of dirt, both earth and venusian.

"Let's meet up at the Kent place. They have several extra beds, and I know you are all tired."

They all nod, and teleport with Alicia. Kal picks up Cara and launch into the air with Kara and Krypto. Several cornfields pass by, and soon the Kent farmhouse is seen. The group with Alicia is seen, and When Kal, Kara, Cara and Krypto land, Lara runs over to Kal, and holds him in a very tight hug. She then grabs Cara and Kara, and hug them. Tears run down Lara's face joined in with Kara and Cara. Kal is let go, and he notices Johnathon and Martha kent looking at the group in front of them. Kal walks up to them.

"Hello, Johnathon and Martha. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble."

Johnathon laughs, and looks on to the group.

"Let me guess, you guys need a place to stay?" Johnathon asks.

Most of the group nods, and Kal smiles. Martha walks down the stairs, and hugs Kal.

"I'll go pitch the tents. Some of you guys will need to sleep in the loft. There's enough room."

Martha lets go of Kal, and grabs the attention of the large group in front of her.

"Ok, everybody? No offense, but you all need showers. So, we have two, and you will all need to take them. Are there any couples here?"

Kal and Cara raise their hands, along with Shane and Alicia, and Kailey and Adam.

"Ok, you'll need to either take showers together, or not. But I don't want any hanky panky going on!"

"Or I could just spray down the guys, and the girls can take theirs inside." Johnathon asks.

"I agree on that. Cara and I can't see each other, 'formally' until we have our ceremony, anyway." Kal states.

Shane groans, along with Adam, who both get punched playfully in their arms.

Martha motions the girls over, While the guys walk around the house with Johnathon. Adam slowly walks behind the rest of the group, and by the time he gets to the back, Eric is already getting hosed down. Everyone is wearing old swimming shorts that used to belong to Johnathon when he was 18. Soon, Eric is clean, and Johnathon tosses him a towel. Justin is now getting drenched, and is soon clean, then Shane, and then there was Kal and Adam left. Adam goes, and soon his human skin is clean. He transforms into his cyborg form, and is completely clean. Kal is next, and if he had looked up, he would have seen Cara looking out the window at him, watching every muscle of Kal's get drenched in the freezing cold water. Of course, Kal doesn't feel the coldness, but Cara can most certainly feel the heat. She licks her lips in anticipation for Monday night, when they complete their ceremony.

Kal finishes with the hose hitting directly on his scalp, washing off whatever remained in his hair. Johnathon throws him the last towel, and starts giving Krypto a bath, spraying him with the cold water. Krypto anticipates it, and along with his hair drenched, he strarts drinking from the hose. As the rest of the guys dry off, they make their way back to the front of the house. The group of guys walk inside and are greeted by Martha, who gives them all clothes that were Kal's and Johnathon's. They all walk into the kitchen where Lois and Steve are finishing putting the tapes into their containers.

"You guys want anything?" Johnathon asks.

Milk is the main answer, and Johnathon pulls out a gallon of milk and grabs some cups. Soon, everyone has a glass, even Steve.

The girls enter, wearing some of Martha's clothes, Kara wearing a yellow dress with red flowers, Alicia wearing a light green sundress, Kailey wearing blue jeans and a purple tank top, and Cara wearing blue jeans and one of Kal's flannel shirts. Johnathon gets them glasses, and soon the milk jug is empty. The group moves into the living room, and everyone sits down. Cara sitting on Kal's lap, and they hold hands. Martha and Johnathon look at Kal, who has been staring at a medium sized paperweight, the perfect shape of a sphere.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened Kal?" Martha asks.

"I fought Darkseid. I even sent him into space, and still he lived. We kept fighting on that second planet from Sol, Venus, and still he lived. But It really wasn't me who was fighting him. It was the entire spiritual power of Krypton that fought him."

"Then how did he die?" Johnathon asks.

"Eric takes the credit for that. He made some sort of golden ore of Kryptonite, that he threw into Darkseid's hands. It made him lose the immense strength he had, and I was able to break through his rock-hard skin. I punched my fist into Darkseid's chest and pulled out his heart. Then I burnt it, and burned the rest of his body into ashes that spread with the wind."

Cara grabs hold of Kal with her other hand, and holds it tighter. Johnathon looks in astonishment.

"Thank God you killed him. We couldn't of done anything to stop him."

"Your welcome. But you owe all of Smallville to the rest of us. I couldn't of done it without you guys."

"We have a favor to ask." Cara says.

"What is it?" Martha asks.

"We need a place to have our Life Partner Ceremony. Could we use your yard?" Cara asks.

"Sure, but what is it?" Martha asks.

"It's sort of like what you call a marriage, but it's more spiritual. And we'll need to use the loft Monday night." Kal explains.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, that's fine," Johnathon states. "It's the least we could do for what you did to save the world."

"Let's go set up those tents, then." Shane states.

**Three Hours Later- 9:00 pm**

Three large tents fill the front yard, the light in the loft, showing that Shane and Alicia are up there, getting ready to go to bed. Alicia lays down on the fold out couch, while Shane has a sleeping bag unfolded on the floor. Kal's light is on, and Cara sleeps in his bed. He turns out the light and climbs in with her. She exhales softly, lays her arm on his chest, and lays her head on his chest. Kal lays awake, thinking over the last fight he had with Darkseid.

_**Don't do it, Kal-El. If you kill me, you'll be a monster. You'll be like me, a killing machine. Plus, you'll be killing a fellow living creature.**_

_Could it really happen? _He thinks.

"No. It will never happen." Cara answers his own thought.

Cara raises her head, her blonde hair flowing over her left eye.

"I know it won't. I hope it won't." Kal states, unsure of what he said. Cara sets her head back on Kal's chest, and soon, both fall asleep.

All the lights turn out, including John and Martha's. Martha slowly eases into next to Johnathon, and he puts his arm around her.

"What are we going to do after the Ceremony? Where are Kal and Cara going to live?" Martha asks.

"I don't know. Maybe they already have a plan. They seem to know what to do in the loft after the Ceremony." Johnathon laughs.

"Oh, but Cara seems like she wanted to do that for a long time. I saw her watching Kal getting drenched with all that cold water, and she _wanted_ him. I could tell."

"Well, I guess no matter where ever you are in the universe, teenagers are still teenagers." Johnathon states. Martha laughs slightly, and falls into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: looking Back and Walking

**What Could've Been.. Finale: **

**Looking Back and Walking Ahead**

**1 week later...**

**Monday, June 23, 2005: 6:00 pm**

The Kent farm is buzzing with activity. In the back of the house, a large concert platform sits in front of ten chairs, set neatly in two groups. Three cars are parked in the driveway, belonging to Alicia, Kailey and Justin. The men of Kal's former army are dressed up in black and white tuxedos, while Kailey and Alicia are wearing purple dresses. Shane is helping Martha move the cake that she made to celebrate the Life Partner Ceremony into the freezer in the garage. It is a four layer cake lined with pink and blue frosting, and two miniature figures of Kal and Cara, kissing. Justin and Adam are practicing their abilities, and are helping Johnathon by 'staying out of the way.'

Kal walks down the stairs, and enters the kitchen. On the counter next to the stove, Kal spots what he asked Johnathon to get on Friday. A large lump of coal sits next to the microwave, and Kal picks it up. Adam spies at what Kal is holding and walks over.

"What are you doing, Kal?"

"I'm making my Ceremony present for Cara."

"Well, I don't think coal is the best thing that women want for a present."

"Oh, I know, but watch this."

Kal holds tight on the large piece of coal, and starts to add pressure to it. Johnathon walks over and watches as the coal starts to glow red from the pressure. Fire shoots from Kal's eyes onto the coal, making it glow even more. The coal then starts to shrink, until Kal was covering it with both of his hands. The red glow darkens, and Kal uncovers his hands. Instead of coal, resting on Kal's hand sits a large diamond. Kal pulls out of his pocket a golden ring. He presses the diamond's tip into the gold ring, and stops, handing it to Johnathon.

"Try pulling it off. I want to see if I need to press it in more." Kal states.

As told, Johnathon tries to pull it off, but can't. He gives it back to Kal, and he puts it in his pocket.

"That's one heck of a present, Kal. You gotta teach me how to do that." Adam states.

"Gladly. I'll show you after the Ceremony."

Martha walks into the kitchen, and helps fix Johnathon's tie, while Kal straightens the wrinkles out of his ceremonial blue robe. Kara enters the kitchen, a bright smile on her face. She is wearing a ceremonial robe, also blue, showing that she belongs in the same family as Kal. Kara hugs Kal, then fixes his robes.

"Cara is almost ready, Kal-El. She needs to finish a few preperations, and then she'll come down."

"Thank you, Kara. What will you do after the Ceremony?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when the time comes."

Cara walks into the kitchen. She is wearing a purple ceremonial robe, and has a red rose in her hair. Kal looks at her, and smiles. Cara smiles back, and walks up to him. She holds his hand, and they latch their fingers. A blue aura encompasses Kal, while a pink aura covers Cara. At their hands, the two auras touch, the two colors swirl, until a pink and blue aura covers both of them.

"It is time," Kara states.

"Well, lets sit in our spots, then." Martha instructs. The group leaves, except for Kal and Cara. They stand their ground, and then leave the house, and up to the platform. The group sits below them, Johnathon and Martha in the center, Adam and Justin sitting next to them. Lara, Shane and Alicia sit right behind them. Kailey and Kara sit next to each other, and Krypto lies down on the red carpet between the two groups of chairs. The second group of chairs are empty with the exception of Lois and Steve, who are taping the whole Ceremony.

Kal pulls out the Octagonal disc, and then Cara holds it with him. The disc glows blue, red, and yellow again, and the holographic images appear, with the exception of Zor-EL. In place of Zor-El, it is Jara-Lan, Cara's mother. Jor-El "stands" next to Kal, while Exe-Lo and Jara-Lan "stand" next to Cara.

_**ARE YOU READY, KAL-EL?**_

"Yes."

_**ARE YOU WILLING ENOUGH, CARA?**_

Cara looks at, Kal, and smiles. He smiles back, and she nods her head.

_**GOOD. LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN!**_

The aura that Cara and Kal share now shoots straight up, into the atmopshere. As it increases in height, it twirls around, mixing both colors. Jara smiles as the beam of light breaks apart, and starts falling down as drizzle. Kal and Cara walk closer until they are holding each other around their waists, and the beam of light intensifies. Kal and Cara smile, and Jor-El pulls out a large book from his robes. He opens it, and clears his throat.

_**BOTH THE WORLDS OF KRYPTON AND EARTH HAVE ENTERED TODAY TO JOIN THESE TWO KRYPTONIANS TO BECOME LIFE PARTNERS. THE MALE, MY SON, KAL-EL AND THE FEMALE, CARA-LO, THE CHILD OF EXE-LO AND JARA-LAN, HAVE DECIDED TO SPEND ALL OF ETERNITY WITH EACH OTHER ON THIS PLANET. KAL-EL, RECITE TO CARA YOUR VOWS OF CONTINUANCY.**_

Kal and Cara lock eyes, and Kal holds her hand.

"Cara-Lo. I have loved you since we first met 200 years ago. When Darkseid had you by your throat, I thought that if I didn't save you in time, Allah would have taken you away from me. I love you Cara, and I couldn't live with myself if you died. That's why I vow to love you, and protect you from anything or anybody that could hurt you. I vow to share the same feelings that you have. To be with you during the bad times and the good times. I want to be with you for all eternity."

Cara starts to cry, and she hugs Kal, who also has tears falling down his cheeks.

_**KAL-EL. IT IS TIME TO GIVE CARA HER PRESENT.**_

Kal pulls out of his pocket the golden diamond ring that he made for Cara, and slides it on her right ring finger. Cara kisses Kal, and hugs him again.

"This is such a beautiful event. I wonder if it was better on Krypton." Martha says.

"I think it would be. I guess the only people that would know would be Kara, Cara and Kal." Johnathon anwsers.

"Don't forget Krypto." Martha says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him."

The beam of light that erupts from Cara and Kal increases in power, and it explodes into millions of different colored lights. The sky turns into a giant Aurora Boriales. The lights shine, and then dissappear into nothingness. The beam emminating from Kal and Cara dissappears, and only their shared aura remains. Cara and Kal share a deep, passionate kiss, and the aura dissappears.

_**THE CEREMONY IS OVER. I NOW PRONOUNCE KAL-EL AND CARA-LO LIFE PARTNERS, AND WILL LOVE EACH OTHER FOR ALL ETERNITY. CONGRADULATIONS.**_

The group, including Jor-El and Cara's parents begin to clap, and the sun shines brightly down on the couple. Cara's blonde hair shines out in the sunlight, and she smiles as Kal hugs her.

"I love you Kal-El, and I always will."

"I love you too, Cara."

Cara and Kal-El look over at Jor-El, Jara-Lan and Exe-Lo.

_**LARA. COME WITH ME, AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER.**_

Lara stands up, and walks up to the stage. She stands in front of Jor-El, and smiles. She looks at Kal-El.

"I have to leave now, Kal-El. It is better that I be with your father, than here, alone without anybody."

"I understand, mother. I will miss you."

"I will miss you, too."

Jor-El holds out his hand, and Lara takes it. Her body transforms into another hologram, and stands next to Jor-El. Jor-El puts his right arm around her waist, and 1 tear escapes his left eye.

_**GOODBYE, KAL-EL. WE WILL MISS YOU. KARA, YOUR PARENTS SAID THAT THEY MISS YOU, ALSO. **_

_**WE WILL MISS YOU TOO, CARA AND KAL-EL. WE HOPE THE LOVE YOU HAVE FOR EACH OTHER WILL OVERCOME ANY OBSTACLE.**_

"Thank you, Mother and Father. I will miss you." Cara says.

Jor-El, Lara, Exe-Lo and Jara wave goodbye, and dissappear into the octagonal disc. Kal and Cara look out into the group, and notice that almost everyone is crying. The exception is Justin, who claps his hands. Krypto stands up, and walks up to the couple, and starts licking Cara's hand. She laughs despite her tears, and starts petting Krypto. Johnathon and Martha stand up, and walk over to Kal and Cara.

"Do you two have any plans on where your going to live?" Johnathon asks.

"Where should we live, Kal?"

"I don't know. I guess we could get an apartment in that city, Metropolis."

"Well, if you want, you could live with us...we have an extra room, that is, if you want to..."

"Thank you, Johnathon. We'd love that." Kal answers, smiling at Cara. She beams back, and stands back up.

"Well, let's celebrate. We can fire up the grill, and party!" Johnathon yells.

The group stands up, and walks down towards the house. Eric and Kara stay with Johnathon, Martha, Kal and Cara.

"That was incredible." Eric states.

"That was what you call a wedding. Except it lasts forever." Kal explains.

"Well, weddings last forever." Martha states.

"Yes, but Kal and I can't die, without Kryptonite being involved. Therefore, we will live forever."

Cara hugs Kal again, and she kisses him. Kal smiles again, showing the love he has for Cara. They head inside the house, and Kal cuts the cake. Cara and Kal share the top piece, and after the meal, the group gets ready to leave. Kailey, Alicia, Justin, Adam, Eric and Shane hug the small group of kryptonians, and slowly leave.

Most of the group is gone, except for Eric. kal looks at him and smiles.

"Did you destroy the Kryptonite?" Kal asks.

"Yep. I froze all of the green kryptonite, and threw it into an old abandoned mine."

"Thank you for this, and all of your help. I couldn't have killed him without you."

"That's okay. Man, Darkseid was a real asshole."

"Yeah. Well, thanks for your help. Thank the rest of them, also." Cara states.

"I will. Don't worry. Bye." Eric says, waving his hand as he leaves.

Martha looks at the small band of kryptonians, and smiles. Kal and Cara kiss, and Kara starts playing with Krypto.

"It's time." Cara states. She smiles at Kal, and he smiles back, awaiting the anticipation.

"Time for what?" Johnathon asks, and thinks, answering his own question.

Kara stands up, and watches as Kal looks over at his family, including Johnathon and Martha.

"Uhh, we will be back in...6 hours." Kal states.

"Six hours?" Martha states, shocked that any man can last that long.

"7 if we take our time." Cara states, and starts to giggle at her own remark.

Kal picks up Cara, and superspeeds to the loft. The anticipation between Kal and Cara is up to it's boiling point. They superspeed up the stairs, and Kal gently sets Cara on the couch.

"You know, if we do this... there's a good chance I could become pregnant."

"Yes, I know. And if you do get pregnant, we can start a family on Earth. We would be parents, and I would be very proud of both of us, and our child."

"So would I. I would love to concieve our child, Kal-El." Cara says, smiling her greatest smile yet.

Kal smiles back, and gently lays down next to Cara. They kiss passionatly, and Cara unbuttons Kal's robes. Kal does the same to Cara, and both of them slip underneath the covers.

**The Next Morning**  
The morning sunshine was beaming through the loft windows. The sounds of Johnathon's tractor wakes up Kal. Lying on the bed is Cara sleeping silently, her head lying on a pillow next to him. Both of their bodies lay beneath the purple sheets. There's a beautiful innocence when two virgins lose themselves to each other. Kal could feel her every breath hitting his hair. He caresses Cara's back softly as she sleeps soundly next to him. He looked at Cara and gently brushes her hair away from her face so he could see her. He softly touches her face, careful not to awaken her. She breathes in, and moves her hand onto Kal's chest. He feels her warm body against his and he smiles. Cara stirs, and opens her eyes. She looks up at Kal, tired and smiling.

"Good morning, husband." Cara states, smiling at her own words.

"Good morning, wife."

Cara kisses Kal on the lips, and sets her head on Kal's chest. Her hair tickles Kal, and he sets his hand around her waist. The summer sun enters through the loft window, and falls on Kal and Cara. They can feel the warmth of the sun hitting them, and they bathe in it. The sun powers them up again after the long night of sharing themselves.

Cara sits up, the sheets covering her. Her blonde hair is a mess, but to Kal she still looks beautiful. She superspeeds to the Kent house, a white blur seen only to Kal. Kal sits up, and follows her to the spare bedroom. Martha notices the sound of the door opening, but by the time she turns toward it, both Kal and Cara are already upstairs. Kal enters the bedroom, and sees Cara already dressed. Kal quickly puts on his clothes, and they superspeed down to the kitchen. The kitchen table is full with pancakes, syrup, fruit salad and scrambled eggs. Kara is waiting as Martha and Johnathon sit down, and so do Kal and Cara. Krypto sits next to Kal, and stares at the food. Kal gives him some bacon, and Krypto eats it.

"So...you two had a good time last night?" Johnathon asks, embarressed that he did.

"Oh, it was wonderful, right Kal?"

"Yes, it was quite spectacular. We should be getting a sign soon." Kal answers.

Martha looks up at Kal.

"A sign? What sign?"

"A sign that if Cara is pregnant or not. That is one of the ways the men of Krypton could tell if their life partner was pregnant."

"How else would you know? Didn't Krypton have pregnancy tests?" Johnathon asks.

"No, we didn't have pregnancy tests, but another way we could tell was to X-ray our Life Partner, but if I did that, it would be extremely hazardous to Cara and the baby, that is, if she's pregnant. We will just have to wait."

Cara and Kal continue to eat, but Jonathon looks worried.

"What are you going to do if she is pregnant? How are you going to pay for the hospital bill?" Johnathon asks.

"What hospital bill? If Cara is pregnant, I will help her to concieve it."

"How are you going to pay for the baby's things? It needs diapers, and bottles, and it gets quite expensive." Martha asks.

"We have it taken cared of. And this is only if Cara is pregnant."

Cara continues eating, until her aura glows again, but sparks of gold encompass her purple aura. Cara looks at Kal, and both of them smile.

"What's happening?" Martha asks.

"Do not worry, Martha. This is the sign. Cara is pregnant with our child."

Kal and Cara kiss, and the aura covers Kal. Kara smiles, and continues eating. Cara and Kal hold hands, and her aura dissappears.

"It sure is going to be great to be a father." Kal states, as Cara starts to eat again.

A man walks down a deserted alley, carrying a large suitcase. He is wearing a black tuxedo, and he is wearing sunglasses. Near the end of the alley, stands a phone booth. The man walks inside, and closes the door. He sets his suitcase down, and picks up the phone. There is no dial tone, as he punches in the numbers- 555-0947. The phone rings, and a woman's voice answers.

_Hello, and welcome to NSBC Headquarters. Please state your name and occupation._

"Roger Strongston, Rock and Mineral Experimentation 224."

_Thank you, please keep hold of all personnel items on your descent._

Roger picks up his suitcase, and the floor of the phone booth glows. Roger is transported into a secret base under the city of Metropolis. Hundreds of scientists walk around, holding earth minerals, and Roger walks towards a large door. He opens it, and walks inside. A man sits behind a laptop computer and is typing furiously. Roger walks up, and sets his suitcase on the table.

"Is that what I think it is?" the man asks.

"Yes, as per your request."

The man reaches for the suitcase, but it's pulled back by Roger.

"It will cost you 20 grand."

"But I already paid you 50!"

"Well, it was really hard to get this from the CDC..."

The man frowns at Roger, and throws another suitcase at him. He catches it, and the man grabs Roger's suitcase.

"Thank you Mr. Strongston, you may leave."

Roger exits the room , leaving the man to his thoughts, and to the suitcase in front of him. The man unhooks the latches, and opens up the top of the suitcase. A strange red and green glow emmits from the suitcase. In the light from the suitcase, a smile creeps froth from the man's face, a sign of evil in it's mist.

**THE END**


End file.
